Slytherin: The Diary of a Hogwarts Student
by Lindsay Bell
Summary: Lindsay Bell, sister of Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser Katie Bell, enters Hogwarts hoping to follow in her sister's footsteps. Love, Anger, and Quidditch meet her as she journeys through seven years at Hogwarts, growing all the while.
1. Default Chapter

Slytherin: The Diary Of A Hogwarts Student  
Written By: Lindsay Quyle  
  
Lindsay Bell. Ah yes, her. She didn't have a major impact on the students of Hogwarts while she was there, nor when she left. Though the time she spent there was extremely weird, as well as interesting. The following is a diary, which she wrote herself, of Lindsay's accounts she had at Hogwarts. It starts with the day before she arrived at the school, and ends with the day she left. I have taken the liberty of editing out those entries that do have a high interest factor, and those which do not pertain too much.  
  
August 31, 1987-Bell House  
It's almost midnight now, and I have so many butterflies in my stomach, that I can't sleep! Tomorrow I leave to go to Hogwarts, and I'm so nervous! My big sister, Katie, tells me not to worry. She says Hogwarts is fun! Easy for her to say! She gets top marks, and is on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team this year. What if nobody likes me? What if I fail all of my classes?! What if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my family?! Oh, that would be a nightmare! One of my mum's friends, Mrs. Wood, has a son who is going into their 1st year as well. His name is Oliver, or Ollie, as I like to call him. I used to play with him when I was little, but now I rarely see him. Anyway, he tells me that Hogwarts is hard, and that all of the teachers are mean and horrible! And, he said that if you do something wrong, they hang you by your thumbs in a dungeon, and leave you there for days! Now that doesn't sound like fun! Oh, that just makes me even more nervous! Last week I purchased my first wand at Ollivander's. It's a phoenix feather, maple, and 7 1/2 inches. I can't wait to use it! I've already read half of my Charms book! Magic is going to be so much fun! Oh dear, my mum's up. I can hear her footsteps on the stairs. I'd better put my lamp out and go to bed. More tomorrow!  
  
September 1, 1987-Hogwarts-1st year  
There's only one word I can use to describe today. Overwhelming! Completely overwhelming! I'm at the castle right now, and I love it here! Before I say anything else, I'd better start from the beginning and go from there. When I got onto the Hogwarts Express, Ollie sat in my car. And he brought three other boys, whom I did not know, with him. I was told that they were Josh Lancelot, Chris Jordan, and Marcus Flint. I thought that maybe at school, you would think that a bunch of immature eleven-year-olds would behave, but I was wrong! They consistently placed tickling charms on me! Oh, it was torture! I finally had enough when Josh attempting at turning my pet owl purple. I just grabbed my owl cage, with my pet owl Gemini in it, and screamed.  
"THAT'S IT! I'M GONE!" Then I slammed the car door, and left. Hm, I showed them! I found another car with only one occupant. It was a girl. She was just sitting there, staring out the window at the countryside that we were passing through at top speed. "Hi!" I said cheerfully, "Do you mind if I sit here? All the others are full."  
"No," The girl replied, sounding a bit gloom, "Percy isn't coming anyway."  
"PercyWeasley? I asked, as I sat down on the seat across from her. "Do you like him or something?"  
"Well, yes, I do. How'd you know which Percy it was?"  
"Oh, dear heavens, there's only one Percy that I know of!" I laughed at my own preppines.  
"What's your name?"  
"The name's Lindsay Bell. You may know my perfect big sister, Katie. And you?"  
"Melanie Chance. I don't have any brothers or sisters that go here. I'm Muggle-born."  
"Oh, what a pity. What did your parents do when you got your letter?"  
"They were happy to send me off!"  
"Really? That can't be true..."  
"Oh, believe me, it's all true." Melanie said, looking out of the window again. Then, two boxes of Berite Botts Every Flavor Beans later, (Melanie got all of the good flavors!) we arrived at Hogwarts. I walked off the train with Melanie wearing my new robes. My sister, Katie walked up to me suddenly and grabbed my hands.  
"Just remember, whatever happens once you get to the castle, no matter what house you get in, you are still my sister. Got it?"  
I nodded and she let go of my hands, smiled, and walked away to join her friends. Melanie gave me a weird look. "Oh, for Pete's sake, that was my sister, you muffin!" I explained, shoving Melanie playfully. We laughed, and then almost ran into a large, scraggly man holding up a lamp. "Sorry," I mumbled, trying to get past him.  
"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" The man called out. I looked around and noticed a group of my fellow first-years crowded around this man. Then, something clicked into my head, almost like a light bulb.  
"Hagrid!" I said suddenly, my eyes lighting up. This man was Hagrid, whom Katie told me a lot about. She said he was very nice, despite his gruff appearance.  
"What?" Melanie asked, giving me another weird look. I rolled my eyes impatiently again.  
"Hagrid, the grounds keeper! Katie told me all about him! Don't worry, she says he's nice." I replied, smiling. Hagrid then led us to a group of boats floating at the edge of a huge, black lake. At the other side of the lake was the castle. It looked magnificent! It seemed as if every window had some sort of light luminating from it! We were then told to get into the boats. Melanie and I got into the same boat, with Chris I'd met from the train ride, and another girl who I'd never met. Once we got in them, the boats lurched forward on their own, heading towards the castle. While I was looking over the edge of the boat at my reflection in the inky black water, I felt hands push me overboard! I screamed and fell in the lake. The water was so cold! It felt like diving into ice water! Before I could pull myself back into the boat, something pushed me up into it! Katie told me later that it was the giant squid, which lived in the lake. Now that I was back on the boat, I glared at Chris, who was the one who pushed me.  
"You shtupid hoof!" I yelled, glaring at him, "You could've killed me!" He just laughed.  
"I know! But it was so funny when you screamed as you hit the water! Oh, they'll be talking about this one for years!" Chris said quickly, laughing.  
"Well, obviously I didn't think it was very funny!" I shouted, with water dripping everywhere from my wet self, "Oh, you'll regret this! I swear, I will get you back for this! Maybe not here and not now, but someday!" I then crossed my arms across my chest and looked forward with my lips pursed. I was itching to throw Chris over the edge of the boat and see how he liked almost drowning, but I contained myself somehow. When we were almost to the castle, I felt a cloak being draped over my shoulders. I was shivering and the warmth was welcoming. I smiled and looking behind me to see who had been so generous. When I saw that it was Chris, I was a bit speechless.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attempt murder. Will you forgive me?" He asked quickly, giving puppy-dog eyes.  
"Is this another trick? A prank of some sort?" I asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the boy. He simply shook his head. "Hm...Well, I suppose I'll forgive you this time. Just uh...don't try to kill me again, alright?" I smiled, and he smiled back. I looked forward again. The other girl in the boat, whom I did not know was looking at me. I decided to introduce myself.  
"Hi," I said, offering a dry hand to the girl, "I'm Lindsay Bell. And you are?"  
"Cortney Burns." Said the girl. She had medium-length red hair and silver spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose. "Wait a minute, you said your last name was Bell? Is your big sister named Katie?"  
"Ja,warum fragst du?" I asked in German. My grandmother was from Germany, and I knew a lot of German from her. Cortney gave me a puzzled look.  
"Beg pardon?" She asked.  
"It's German. It slips every once in a while. Get used to it. I said, 'Yes, why do you ask?'"  
"Oh, because my big sister Alicia's best friend's name is Katie Bell. And I was wondering if you were related."  
"Well, we are, and--" Before I could finish my sentence, the boat lurched to a stop. We had reached the other side! We were going at Hogwarts! I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the boat. All of us walked in silence as Hagrid led us to the castle doors and up many flights of stairs. At the top, a slightly aging woman with gray hair stood waiting for us. She talked, but I didn't listen. I was too busy being nervous, geesh. I was shivering with anticipating! When the woman left us for a few minutes, Chris confronted me again.  
"Did you come here to taunt me, or simply to annoy me?" I asked, trying frantically to make my hair look decent after the whole 'lake' incident.  
"Neither. I just came to talk." He said, shrugging, "What house do you think you'll be in?"  
"I hope Gryffindor. And you?"  
"Me too! All of the other houses suck!" I gasped slightly. How could he say such a thing? Prejudice little thing, isn't he? I was a bit taken back by this remark, so I simply didn't say anything. Then, the woman returned. By this time, I'd figured out that she was Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor house. She then led us into the Great Hall, for the Sorting Ceremony. I swear, every head turned to look at the small procession of us first-years. I blushed slightly with embarrassment as I realized how wet I looked. Once we stood in front of the four, long house tables, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll of names and told us to come up as our names are called and to put the Sorting Hat on. By this time, I was trembling all over. What if I was placed in Slytherin? My family would disown me! Okay, maybe not disown me, but they'd be devastated! But suddenly, Katie's words rang in my head, "Whatever happens once you get sorted, you are still my sister." I loosened up a bit. The words were comforting, but it didn't take away all of the nervousness. I watched in growing fear as Melanie and Chris were placed in Ravenclaw and Cortney was placed in Slytherin. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall called out shrilly my name.  
"BELL, LINDSAY!" She shouted.  
I shot a glance at Katie before stumbling forward and sitting on the three-legged stool. The professor then placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It fell well over my ears and began talking in my ear.  
"Hm...This is different. Yes, very different indeed. You seem to have the mind of Gryffindor, but the heart of a Slytherin. Ah-ha! I know where to put you...SLYTHERIN!" It screamed to all of the school. I heard clapping coming from the Slytherin table. I swear my heart skipped a beat. I quickly took the Sorting Hat off and handed it to Professor McGonagall. Glancing at my big sister at the Gryffindor table, I walked toward my table. The Slytherin table. She was white as a ghost. And why shouldn't she be? I'll probably turn out to be the next You-Know-Who or something. As I sat down next to Cortney, I almost cried. How could they do this to me?! Oh, my mum won't like this at all! She'll write Dumbledore and demand him to make me a Gryffindor! I didn't hear the rest of the Sorting. When the feast began, I didn't eat anything. Cortney tried persuading me to eat something, but I refused. Maybe if I starved myself, I'd die and wouldn't have to live in this living nightmare. Another girl whom I didn't know who was sitting next to me, noticed my not-eating thing. She introduced herself. We talked for a little bit, and I found out that she's a Malfoy! Out of all the people, a Malfoy! Could things get any worse?! She's Lucious's niece, and Draco's cousin. Oh, I do not like Draco at all! He's an ugly, slimy, git who is extremely...shtupid! In fact, at the last Quidditch World Cup, I purposely spilled all of my Butterbeer all over him! His dad was not pleased at all, but I didn't care. Just the look on Malfoy's face...oh, it was indeed priceless. Anyway, as we talked, I noticed an odd-looking boy looking at me. He looked tall, with dark brown hair, and crooked teeth. I smiled at him to be polite and went back to my conversation. A few minutes later, I looked back at him again, and noticed he was still staring at me! I nudged Traci (That's her first name.) who was babbling mindlessly.  
"Who is that?" I pointed to the boy.  
"God heavens, child, you don't know Marcus Flint?" She exclaimed, laughing slightly, continuing, "He's the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He's quite good, you know. Why do you want to know about him? Do you like him or something?" She said this all very quickly.  
"Of course not, I just noticed that he was looking at me. But now I recognize him, he sat in the same car as me on the train." I replied, twirling a lock of my short, red hair.  
"He was staring at you?"  
"And why not?" I asked, straightening up. I never thought of myself as an ugly person, and hearing this made me a bit mad.  
"Oh, nothing personal, it's just that's a very good thing, you know!"  
"Why?"  
"Because," She took a sip of her pumpkin juice, "he's bloody good at Quidditch and is the captain of the team, isn't he? Since he's the captain of the team, and he likes you, then your chances of getting on the team are ten times better than someone whom he doesn't like! Don't you see? All you do is flirt and viola! You'll be on the team in no time!"  
"Hm...I see. I would like to be on the team." I muttered, thinking about it. Traci smiled mischievously, and muttered something, which I didn't hear. It did seem like a good idea, but it was a bit mean. I mean, I'd be leading him on! And that is very wrong! I shook my head, trying to clear all of the thoughts in it. After the feast, the Slytherin first-years were led to the Slytherin tower. I can't tell you how we go there, because it's supposed to be a secret, and I don't want this diary falling into the wrong hands. Our common room is all right, I suppose. If you ask me, I think it looks like a dungeon with carpet. But it'll have to do. The designated Prefect told us the rules, and then told us to go to bed. I went up the stairs to my dormitory with Cortney and Traci. It turns out that they're in my dormitory, too. I don't mind Cortney, but Traci could grow to become a bit annoying. Well, if she does, I'll just jinx her mouth off! Heh, heh. Anyway, I wrote a letter to my mum and then got ready for bed, and then wrote this diary entry! Well, I'd better go now, since I have classes tomorrow.  
  
September 2, 1987-Hogwarts-1st year  
Luckily, I wasn't late to any of my classes today! Out of all of them, I believe Potions and History of Magic were my favorite! After my first Potions lesson, Professor Snape talked to me for a bit. He told me that he sees "great potential" in me, and he expects great things from me. What does this all mean?! First, I'm a Slytherin, and now Professor Snape is expecting "great things" from me! Perhaps I'll talk to Katie about it. 


	2. Second Year

October 25, 1988-Hogwarts-2nd year  
I talked to Oliver for the first time in a long time. I suppose he was avoiding me after I was placed in Slytherin, and he hates Slytherin...Would you like to know what happened? Well, Melanie and I were walking aimlessly around outside of the castle when we decided to check out the Quidditch stadium, where we saw Ollie. He was doing Keeper Practice, where he jinxes the Quaffle to speed at him so he practices blocking it. We watched him for a bit before he noticed us. He just stopped the Quaffle and flew down to talk to us.  
"So, I see I have an audience," Ollie said, smiling his smile that could launch a thousand Quaffles.  
"I suppose so," I replied, smiling back, "you're quite good, you know that?"  
"Why thank you! That's what everyone says. I don't think so. I think I'm a bit slow..." He trailed off, squinting a bit. "Wanna have a go at it?"  
"Beg pardon?!"  
"Help me at Keeper Practice, you Muggle!"  
"Oh, well alright. I suppose so. But I need a broom..."  
"You can use one of the school's!" I could tell he really wanted me to come with him. I looked over at Melanie, who just shrugged.  
"Go ahead. I'll watch you from the stands." Melanie said, smiling. I assume that she knew that I fancied Ollie and decided to let me spend some time with him.  
"Alright then," I said, climbing over the fence and onto the pitch. Melanie disappeared, heading for the stands. I took off my cloak and set it on the sidelines. "How old are the models they have here?" I asked, as I followed Ollie to the shed.  
"Eh...they're Cleansweeps. They're a bit slow, but you'll live, right?" He smiled again. Ollie opened the shed and pulled out a broom. "Here." He said, throwing it at me. I caught it, and mounted it. I then kicked off the ground. Ollie was right. It was a tad bit slow, but it wasn't too bad. I've been flying since I was three, so I was pretty good on a broom. And, I was terrific at being a Chaser because Katie had been teaching me to be one since I learned how to fly. I did a few loops before stopping in front of Ollie, who was now in the air. He tossed me the Quaffle, and I caught it with my left hand.  
"We'll use the northern end of the pitch. Is that alright with you?" He asked.  
"Sure," I replied, tossing the leather ball from hand to hand. As you may have noticed, I can fly no handed. I can also do a lot more cool tricks, but let's not discuss that right now. Anyway, Ollie flew down to the north end of the pitch, and I just hovered there, mapping out how I would do this. Katie told me that the key to every Chaser's success was judgment. You had to make a crucial judgment on what wand hand the Keeper was. She told me that whatever wand hand the Keeper is, throw the ball to the opposite side. That way, you sort of hit their weakness, if you'd like to call it that. And from the way Ollie was circling the left goal hoop, I decided he was a leftie. And because he threw me the Quaffle with that hand. I smirk mischievously as I looked up at the fourth-year-Gryffindor boy. I suddenly sped forward, and lunged the Quaffle as hard as I could, and as far as I could, toward the right goal hoop. I swerved to a halt, watching to see what he did. Almost as if it were a reflex, Ollie flew to the right hoop and hit the ball back to me with the tail of the broom, and I caught it.  
"That was wicked, Ollie!" I yelled to him. And I wasn't lying, either. You didn't see a Keeper do that everyday!  
"You're not too bad yourself! That was a pretty powerful throw! I wouldn't be surprise if I lost a few sticks from broomtail from that!" He yelled back. From where I was hovering, I could see him smile. I blushed slightly and thanked him for the compliment. We practiced for about a half- an-hour before he called for a break.  
"You know, you should be on the Quidditch team. You'd make a fine Chaser. What house are you in again?" Ollie asked me, squinting again in the bright sunlight. Didn't he remember that I was a Slytherin? Obviously not. But then again, I wasn't wearing my Hogwarts robe, so everyone who didn't know me was unaware of my house. I looked down at my filed nails and picked at them a bit.  
"Slytherin," I replied, trying not to turn red with embarrassment. Everyone knew that Ollie didn't like Slytherins. He just assumed that all of them were bad and evil! I half-expected him to disown me then and there. But he didn't.  
"Ah...has Flint seen you play?"  
"No."  
"He should. Slytherin could use a Chaser as good as yourself!"  
Why was he doing this? He was on the Gryffindor team, and he was helping out the Slytherin team! And being as competive as he is, this surprised me greatly. Suppose I judged him too soon.  
"Aren't you Katie's sister?" He asked, looking up at me. I cringed. I hated it when someone asked me that. He'll probably compare me to her next, I thought, gritting my teeth. I just nodded. Then he muttered something, which I didn't hear. Suddenly, I remembered that Melanie was watching me! Derr! I glanced in the stands and spotted her. But she wasn't alone. She was talking to another boy. Marcus Flint! I nudged Ollie with my elbow and pointed to my friend and Flint.  
"Hey Ollie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Isn't that Flint talking to Melanie?"  
He squinted even more to see. Nodding, he replied, "That's Flint alright. Look, I'd better go anyway. Make him see you play!" He said this very quickly. And with that, he left! I then blinked, shrugged, and flew over to socialize with my Quidditch captain and best friend. Melanie spotted me way before I got there.  
"Hey Linds!" She yelled, waving. I reached them and remained hovering in the air. As you can tell, I enjoy hovering. "This is Marcus Flint. He's the Slytherin Quidditch team captain! He's been explaining Quidditch to me, and I told him how much you like it. And he's willing to give you a spot on the team! Isn't that wonderful?" Melanie said this all very quickly. She had a tendency to do this sometimes, probably due to extreme boredom or sugar rush. I blinked again, and glanced at Marcus.  
"Hello," I said, smiling and extending my hand towards him, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Lindsay Bell. You may know my sister Kati-" He interrupted me, shaking my hand lightly, then letting go.  
"Melanie has told me about you. You like Quidditch do you?"  
"Oh yes, very much! You can say that I'm a bit obsessed with it!"  
"I've seen you fly out there," He gestured to the pitch, "and I'm willing to give you a position on the team. How'd you like that?" My heart skipped a beat.  
"Oh my, I'd love that! Thank you very much!" I felt like the happiest person on Earth. Me on the Quidditch team? Flint just smiled slightly and nodded. Even though I was grateful that he let me on the team, I had to admit that he was a bit creepy looking. I smiled at him again.  
"Then it's done, you're on the team. The season starts in November."  
We talked for a bit after that, with me hovering, and Melanie and Flint sitting. When it started getting dark, we parted ways with Flint and I put the broom I had borrowed back in the shed. On the way out, I got my cloak from the sidelines and Melanie and I returned to the castle. That night at dinner, Marcus and I conversed a lot about Quidditch. I swear, he's as obsessed as I am! It's nice to have someone like that around. But I don't like him like him! I just think he's a nice friend. So don't get the wrong ideas! And I think after what happened today, I think I've taken a certain liking to Oliver Wood. Isn't it ironic, how now I'm on the Slytherin team, and Wood captains the Gryffindor team? Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
November 16, 1988-Hogwarts-2nd year  
Today was the first Quidditch match of the year! It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! And guess what? WE WON! WE BEAT THOSE SHTUPID PREPPY LITTLE GRYFFINDORS! But then I do feel a bit bad about beating my big sister like that, but it was still really cool! Would you like to know what happened in the game? Well, I was so nervous right before we came out, but I soon got over my fears just as I kicked off the ground. I could sense a lot of pressure on our Seeker, William Brocklehurst. And why not? He's the most important person on the team! Anyway, once the game started, I immediately had the Quaffle. I sped down the pitch toward my team's goal hoops, I then saw Flint speed up ahead of me.  
"Bell!" He yelled, motioning for me to throw him the ball. I nodded, and threw it to him. He caught it and raced down the pitch towards Ollie who was guarding our team's goal hoops. As I stopped in midair, I narrowly missed a bludger.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, scanning the pitch for our Beaters. The bludgers were on a rampage today and our Beaters weren't doing parp about it! It's either that or the Gryffindor Beaters, were just really good today. I turned my attention back on the game. Suddenly, I heard my name being called out and saw the red Quaffle flying in my direction. Our other Chaser had thrown it at me, obviously. Like it was a reflex, my arm shot up and caught the ball. Swerving sharply, I turned around and headed down the field. Another Gryffindor Chaser, Alicia Spinnet leveled with me, trying to steal the Quaffle. I tried to use my elbows to get her away, but she persisted on flying alongside me. Irritated, I flung my arm hard at her face and flipped over a few times on her broom, giving me just enough time to reach our hoops. Instantly, I threw the Quaffle with all of my strength at the middle goal hoop. I had noticed that Ollie had taken a liking to the left hoop, so I took to his weakness. I half-expected him to hit the Quaffle right back at me, like he did at Keeper practice, but he missed! And it went through! I'd scored for Slytherin! The Slytherin crowd in the stands cheered loudly. Smiling, I flew towards the person with the Quaffle. Or rather where most the most people were gathered. My sister was one of them, and I decided to try and block her from getting the ball, rather than anyone else. I wanted her to see how good I was, and how well she had taught me. I started flying alongside her when she suddenly got the Quaffle. I began hitting her with my elbows, trying to distract her. It worked. She looked over at me, and gave me a half-glare, half-smile. And the next thing I knew, a bludger came flying at her at top speed, and flung itself into my sister. Katie spiraled downwards a bit, but didn't fall off of her broom. But she did drop the Quaffle! Sticking my tongue out at her, I grabbed the ball and raced down to Slytherin's goal hoops. This time, Flint accompanied me, and we tossed the Quaffle back and forth, between each other, until he threw it towards Ollie. This time, the Gryffindor Keeper was alert, and he caught it with one hand before Slytherin could score. And Angelina was there; ready to catch the Quaffle as Ollie threw it at her. I narrowed my eyes at Ollie and flew towards Angelina with Flint. But she passed it to Katie, who passed it to Alicia, who made a goal in their hoops! But I didn't worry; we were still ahead twenty points. This back-and-forth scoring went on for at least an hour until the shrill sound of a whistle paused the game. Madam Hooch, the referee, had called a penalty. Obviously, there had been a foul.  
"PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR!" She screamed, flying towards Gryffindor's hoops. This meant that one Chaser from the team who had the penalty had a free shot at the goal hoops. What had Slytherin done? I nudged Flint to ask him this.  
"What'd we do?" I asked him, squinting in the now bright sunlight.  
"That dumb Brocklehurst was cobbing. I warned him about that!" Flint replied, a bit angry.  
"Oh...I see." I said, watching as Gryffindor's score went up another ten points from the penalty. Once the game had resumed, it ended. Our Seeker caught the snitch! We won! The Slytherin crowd below was going crazy. I flew down to the ground to congratulate Will, our Seeker. Once I was off my broom, I ran over to Will and hugged him.  
"We won!" I screamed, after letting him go. Flint dismounted his broom as well, and joined us. He was smirking at the Gryffindor team, who was now walking off of the field. Speaking of the Gryffindor team, I ran over to Katie.  
"Good game," I said, extending my hand towards her. She shook it and let go.  
"Yeah, I see you paid attention during my Quidditch lessons at home." Katie replied, grinning. I suppose she wasn't too upset, seeing that she was smiling. Ollie passed us, with his head down. He didn't say anything. I motioned towards him.  
"What's his problem?"  
"Oh, he's just a sore loser. Ignore him, he's always like that when we lose."  
"Hm...Should I go and talk to him?"  
"No," Katie said, shaking her head, "he might try to kill you. I assume he's on his way to the showers to try and drown himself." Shrugging, she congratulated me again and walked off, joining the rest of her team.  
"Lindsay!" Called out someone on my team, "There's a party in common room! Come on!" I smiled and ran back to my team, and we walked back to our common room. We'd won the first game of the season! The party our fellow Slytherins held for us was wicked! We had another Bertie Botts contest. I lost this time to Will when I ate a vomit-flavored one, and vomited myself. But I had fun doing it! We stopped partying after someone set off a Filbuster Firecracker and woke up Snape. He yelled at us again, and we all went to bed. He's always crashing our parties! Doesn't he ever celebrate anything? I swear, that man is a rock with a brain. Or something like that. Sorry, I just can't write very well right now seeing that I'm so hyper. I had six Chocolate Frogs, and two Cauldron Cakes! That's a lot of sugar! Maybe I'll be able to write better tomorrow...Yes; maybe I'll actually attempt sleep now. 


	3. Third Year

December 14, 1989-Hogwarts-3rd year  
Oh, today was simply the best day ever! Today, Ollie admitted that he liked me! Can you believe this?! After all of these years of me secretly liking him, he now likes me back! Isn't that great? Would you like to know how I found out? Well, all right! I'll tell you in full detail! I was sitting at the Slytherin table eating my lunch and reading a book (Quidditch Through the Ages) at the same time, when Angelina Johnson, a Gryffindor tapped me on the should and whispered into my ear.  
"Oliver fancies you," She whispered, cupping her hand over her mouth. I turned my head towards her.  
"Really?" Angelina just nodded her head. "Did he tell you?"  
"Well, not really. He didn't come out and say it directly, but I got the hint."  
"Out with it!"  
"Before last week's Quidditch Game against you guys, Oliver was giving his usual pre-game pep talk, when he suddenly mentioned your name. He was telling the Beaters to try and keep the bludgers away from you!" Angelina giggled. Hm...So that's why I didn't have any encounters with the bludgers last week. I figured it was just dumb luck. Shows how much I know. Still, that was awfully sweet of Ollie to do that for me! And when he hates the Slytherin team with all of his heart! At this time, I was blushing a bit as I thought these things. Wait a minute...could this be an awful trick that the Gryffindors were playing to get back at me for beating them at last Saturday's Quidditch game? I gave Angelina a suspicious look.  
"How do I know you're not joshing me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
"Trust me, I wouldn't lie. And his room mates say that he does keep talking some girl with the last name of Bell, so I just thought for a moment put two and two together!" (Wow, Angelina can THINK?!) I blushed again as she said this. "Oh my gosh, you're blushing! You like him too!"  
"Maybe a little..."  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"  
"Just please don't tell anyone else, alright?"  
"Oh, my lips are sealed!" And with this she left. I really didn't trust Angelina with such a secret, but I decided to give her a chance. She failed to keep her promise. By dinner, the whole school knew. Nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts...Anyway, I got another message from a girl from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at dinner. This time it was Alicia Spinnet. I was still reading that Quidditch book when Alicia tapped me on the shoulder. This time, it wasn't a whispered message. She simply blurted it out, loudly enough for everyone within ten feet to hear her.  
"Oliver wants you to meet him in the old Charms classroom after dinner tonight." Alicia said, smiling.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I'm just the messenger!" She nudged me in the shoulder and walked off.  
"That was weird..." I muttered to myself. Weird as it may be, I still enjoyed the whole thing. So after dinner, I made my way to the second floor and to the former Charms classroom. It wasn't being used anymore after a naive first year accidentally charmed the walls to scream shrilly for days whenever someone said the word the. As you can tell, it was a big problem, seeing that the word is used a lot. So Flitwick decided to switch rooms. They've fixed it now, but no one's used it ever since. Anyway, I entered the room to find Oliver sitting at a desk, writing something. I cleared my throat as I entered to signify that I was there. He looked up and set his quill pen down. Smiling, he stood up.  
"Ah, so I see you got my message."  
"Yes, I did. Alicia said that it was very urgent."  
"Yes, in a sense."  
"Alright then, what's so urgent?" I asked, crossing my arms. I knew what he was going to say, but I decided to play as if I didn't know what was going on for amusement's sake. Ollie sighed.  
"Where should I begin?"  
"Well, if there is one, start at the beginning."  
"Top idea. You see, when we were little, and my mum visited with yours, we used to play together didn't we?"  
"Yes."  
"Hm...And we were just friends, weren't we?"  
"Why yes, of course."  
"And when we came to Hogwarts, we were still friends, were we not?"  
"Yes, we were still friends."  
"But once you were sorted into the Slytherin house, a wall was built between us. As I had been put in Gryffindor, I was supposed to hate you. Especially since we are on opposite Quidditch teams, playing opposing positions."  
"Yes, this is all true, but what are you trying to say?" I asked. Ollie held up one finger to silence me. I could tell he had a lot to say.  
"I had figured that you had forgotten about me, but I hadn't forgotten you. And when we conversed on the Quidditch field last year, I was sure that you still thought of me as a friend. And on that same day, I realized that I had feelings for you, which were deeper than I'd ever imagined. Have you ever wondered why I left so quickly that day when you pointed out Flint?"  
"Yes, that did strike me somewhat odd..."  
"I knew that Flint liked you, and everyone knows that. I didn't want to be around when he flirted with you. I didn't think I could stand the sight. So I left."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Yes, and to sum it all up, I like you Lindsay. I like you a lot." Ollie finished, looking up at me with his adorable brown eyes.  
"To tell the truth, I like you a lot, too Oliver." I said, smiling. He smiled back, and he stepped closer to me.  
"Look, I know that we're in different houses and everything, but frankly, I'm willing to try and make it work. And I want to know what you think." I didn't need to think about it at all. I knew my reply.  
"Of course, Ollie!" I blurted loudly. In one quick motion, I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. This was somewhat difficult, seeing that he was taller than me, but I still liked it.  
"Just let's try and keep this relationship a secret, alright? If anyone knew that we were going out, I don't want to think of what they might say. Or what they might do. And if Flint finds out, he'll kill me and more than likely kick you off of the Quidditch team." Ollie said as I let go of him. I nodded, understanding. After that, he left and I was left in the room alone. Sighing happily, I realized that he had left his quill pen and parchment that he had been writing on. I picked up the piece of parchment and studied the writing. It was hard to make out, but I gasped slightly, realizing that it was directions to the Gryffindor Common Room, and the current password to get into it. And underneath it, there was a scribbled note from him.  
Use this when necessary.  
Oliver Wood  
I smiled as I folded the paper and slipped it into the pocket of my black robe. I now had the power, which every Slytherin dreamed about. I could now get into the Gryffindor Common Room! Would I use it for evil? Of course not! Oliver trusted me with this information, and I'm not going to let him down! Do you think I'm some cruel, heartless monster? Of course not...  
  
December 25, 1989-Hogwarts-3rd year  
This was absolutely the best Christmas ever! Most everyone was going home this year, and there was only about four of us left. I didn't go home, seeing that my parents were taking a vacation to the States to see my aunties and uncles overseas. And of course, I didn't want to see them. American wizards are so strange! I didn't want to deal with them, so I stayed behind. Oliver stayed behind as well, seeing that I was staying behind and he wanted to keep me company. Isn't that so sweet? I know! Anyway, today I woke up and found a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I quickly tore the wrapping off of them all. From my mum I received a new cloak, the one I had been admiring at Diagon Alley the last time I was there. It was a deep green and had gold trimming on the hem. From my friends, I received Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, a pair of striped toe socks (from Katie), a Quidditch encyclopedia (from Traci), new Quidditch gloves (from Flint), and my very own brand-new copy of Quidditch Through the Ages from Oliver. You can guess which one was my favorite! I was the only one who stayed behind from my house, so I had the entire common room to myself. I got dressed quickly, threw my cloak on and rushed out of the common room, heading towards Ollie's common room. Like me, he was the only Gryffindor left, so I could visit him as I wished, as long as the professors didn't catch me. When I reached the portrait of the fat lady, I muttered the password.  
"Flubberworm," I said quietly as the lady in the portrait gave me a funny look and swung open, allowing me to pass. I nodded in gratitude and stepping into the maroon furnishing of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was warm, so I removed my cloak and draped it over a chair. Ollie obviously hadn't woken yet, so I decided to wake him up. Grinning mischievously, I quietly tiptoed up the stairs leading toward the boy's dormitories. Once I reached Ollie's, I carefully opened the heavy wooden door and stepped over to his bed, where he lay, sleeping. I pulled out my wand from my pocket and aimed it at his face.  
"Humblodium," I said quietly, but distinctly. The charm worked and a large bubble of water appeared over his face and began hovering silently. All I had to do was pop it with the end of my wand, and he'd get a rude awakening. Trying not to giggle as I did it, I popped the water bubble. Cold water splashed all over his face, and his eyes shot open. Oliver sat up quickly, his face dripping. I couldn't help but laugh, and he noticed me.  
"Well good morning to you, too!" He exclaimed, getting out of bed and standing up. I laughed again.  
"Yes, good morning. And Merry Christmas!" I pointed to a pile of presents that were for him.  
"Oh that's right! It's Christmas!" He said, grabbing the gift nearest him and unwrapping it quickly. "Socks?" He asked, examing the gift of striped socks.  
"Those must be from Katie. I got some like that. Don't you like it?"  
"No, it's just I noticed that they're a bit eccentric," He reached for another present. The present, which I had so carefully selected and wrapped.  
"That one's from me," I pointed out, smiling.  
"Then it must be the best one I'll get all year."  
"But you haven't opened it yet!"  
"Ah, but I can assumptions, can't I?"  
Laughing, I replied, "Of course." He then ripped off the shiny, gold wrapping paper and examined the gift underneath. With some diffuculty, I got my hands on a pair of tickets for a Chudly Cannons game for next summer.  
"Oh my God, are these--"  
"Yes, they're Chudly Cannon tickets."  
"Oh my God, thank you!" Ollie hugged me with one arm, while the other clutched his new tickets.  
"Well, I'm glad you like them."  
"Like them? I love them!"  
"If you noticed, there are two tickets. Who are you going to take with you?"  
"Why you, of course!" I just smiled and watched as he opened his other gifts. While Ollie got dressed, I waited downstairs in the common room, eating a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. When he came back down from his dormitory, I randomly selected a jellybean from the box.  
"Take a chance," I said suddenly, throwing it at him. He caught it in his mouth and ate it. "What's the flavor?"  
"Mmm...Either toast or burnt bread," He answered, sitting on the arm of the chair which I was sitting in. He grabbed the box from my grasp and picked out a bean. "Your turn," He threw the bean into my mouth. When I realized the flavor, I cringed.  
"Oh, gross!" I exclaimed, spitting the half-chewed bean into the palm of my hand. I had gotten a fish flavor! Laughing, Ollie popped another bean into his mouth. "What did you get this time?" I asked.  
"Grass," He replied, grinning, "It's actually quite good. Would you like to try it?" He began fishing in the box of jellybeans for another grass bean. I shook my head.  
"No, thanks. I'll take your word for it." I took the box from him and set it down on the floor next to the chair that I was sitting in.  
"Come on, let's go down to lunch," I suggest, standing up.  
"Good idea. I was getting hungry anyway." As we both walked to the Great Hall, we discussed Quidditch strategies. "So what's your secret to being a successful Chaser?" He asked me suddenly. I wasn't sure if I should answer him, but I did anyway.  
"Well, Katie taught me to aim the Quaffle at the hoop opposite of the Keeper's wand hand. Why did you want to know?"  
"I don't know, I was just curious that's all." And then everything was quiet. I just shrugged it off. When we reached the Great Hall, most everyone was already there. There were two round tables. One for the teachers, and one for the remaining students. Ollie and I sat down at the student table on the left and waited patiently for the meal to begin. There were only four of us at our table. One Gryffindor, one Slytherin, and two Ravenclaw, both whom I did not know. It was a few minutes before I saw the plate of wizard crackers in the center of the table. I nudged Ollie with my elbow and pointed to the plate.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, grinning mischievously. He thought for a moment and smirked. "Alright, first one to find mice loses!" I said, fishing in my pocket for money. I looked at the two Ravenclaws. "Would you like to join us in a little game?" I asked them. They both shook their heads. "Alright, suit yourselves." I placed three knuts on the table, and Ollie put down four. Then we both picked up a wizard, and in one quick motion, cracked it open. I lost immediately. Four, small white mice appeared from my cracker and scurried off of the table and out of sight. He got a hat.  
"Ha, mice! You lose!" Ollie exclaimed, grabbing the money off the table and pocketing it. I stuck my tongue out at him and pretend to sulk. He patted my shoulder and said sarcastically," Don't feel bad, Bell. It's not your fault you're bad luck!" I shoved him playfully and laughed. Suddenly, the plates in front of us filled with food. We all talked as we ate. Even Dumbledore himself joined in the conversation! After the feast was over, Ollie and I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. We swapped some extremely shtupid stories, as well as embarrassing ones. And before we knew it, it was well past bedtime for students. I yawned and stretched slightly.  
"I better go back to the Slytherin tower before someone catches me up here and we both die," I said jokingly. Standing up, I reached for the cloak I had brought with me. But Ollie took my hand before I could get it and stood up as well.  
"There's one more thing I'd like to give you for Christmas." He said.  
"Oh, Ollie, you don't have to get me anything else. Really, the book was enough!"  
"Please? Just this one more thing."  
"All right, if you insist," I gave in, smiling. Ollie suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. It felt so weird...but anyway, I didn't say anything for a second.  
"Did you like it?" He asked, pushing a strand of my red hair away from my face.  
"Of course." I replied. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
"Well, you'd better get back to your common room, now."  
"Yes, I suppose," I said, turning away to leave. That was extremely awkward, I thought as I stepped through the portrait hole. A few minutes later, I heard someone calling my name.  
"Lindsay, wait!" Yelled Ollie as he ran down the corridor to catch up with me. I turned around to look at him. I smiled as he stopped in front of me. "You forgot this," He said, handing me my box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
"Oh, thank you," I replied, taking the box. Looking down into the box, I fished out a pink bean and ate it. Ollie gave me a funny look. "Cotton candy," I said, smiling. He nodded. Once again this is awkward, I thought as I looked down at my shoes.  
"Well, see you tomorrow then," Said Ollie suddenly, turning around to walk away  
"Bye," I waved slightly and walked back to my common room. And that's where I am now, writing this all down. This really has been the best Christmas ever.  
  
February 19, 1989-Hogwarts-3rd year  
In the Quidditch match today, we lost to Gryffindor. And I got into a huge fight with Flint. I ended up punching him! But he deserved it...Now I'm in the hospital wing after what he did to me for revenge. I'll tell you how it all started. We were all in the locker room when Flint was giving us the usual pre-game pep talk.  
"We're going to maul those Gryffindors!" Yelled Flint as he paced up and down the length of the room.  
Next came a chorus of "yeah"'s.  
"We're going to retain our title!"  
Another chorus of "yeah"'s.  
"We're going to win!"  
Once again, a chorus of "yeah"'s. Next, Flint walked over to the Beaters and lowered his voice.  
"Do whatever it takes to keep Gryffindor from scoring. I don't care how, just do it. And er--try to aim the bludgers at Wood every once in a while, alright?" The Beaters just nodded. What was that he said? Purposely injure my Ollie? I couldn't let him do that! I spoke up.  
"Wouldn't it be a better idea to divert the Bludgers to the opposing Chasers, rather than waste time with the Keeper?" The whole team, including Flint, turned and looked at me. "I just don't know why you'd want to do such a shtupid thing." Flint stepped towards me. He seemed mad.  
"Why?!" He raised his voice, "Because that filth is the only thing jeopardizing our title as school champions!!" By now I was getting really mad. I raised my voice as well.  
"Don't call Ollie filth! He's a lot better at Quidditch than you'll ever be!"  
"You seriously thing that that sad excuse for a human being is superior to me?"  
I stood up so I was level with him.  
"With all my heart," I replied hatefully through clenched teeth.  
"Since when do you stand up for preppy little Gryffindors?"  
"They may be preppy, but they're a lot more intelligent and kind than you are!"  
"If you fancy Gryffindor so much, then why don't you just become one?"  
"Top idea! Then I won't have to put up with your parp!"  
"I feel the same way!"  
"Oh, you should not have said that!"  
"Well, what are you going to do about it? You're but a girl!"  
"Yes, a girl who could knock your teeth out any day of the week!" I jumped on top of him and began punching at his face repeatedly. "YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT OLLIE, YOU SLIMY GIT!" I screamed. I then felt someone pull me away from Flint. It was Derrick, one of our Beaters. "Let me go!" I squirmed under the boy's strong grip. As Flint stood up and backed away from me, I could see the damage I had done. His lip was cut, and a small stream of blood was dribbling from his nose. He wiped some of the blood off with the sleeve of his Quidditch robes and glared at me. I glared back. Once he left, Derrick let me go. I collapsed onto the floor with my fists clenched. The team was still looking at me. I looked up slightly, with my teeth still clenched. Everyone who was looking at me now looked away. Slowly, I stood up and grabbed my broom. Someone coughed. I heard Flint yell something from another part of the locker room, and the team stood up and congregated towards the exit, which led to the pitch. Obviously, it was time for the game to start. Without saying a word, I walked with them. I took my place in the back of the line as we waited for the gate to open, to let us onto the pitch. My body was trembling in fear of what Marcus was going to do to me after I attacked him like that. Would I lose my position on the team? Would he tell a professor? I didn't want to think of all of the possibilities. I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. Would they kick me off the team? Would I get detention? After all, he didn't punch me back. I didn't have much more time to think, as the gates opened and we all flew out onto the pitch. It was bitterly cold outside, as I shivered. Hopefully, the game wouldn't last long, so none of us would get frostbite. I eyed Ollie at the other end of the field, at our goalposts. I smiled at him, hoping he'd notice, but he didn't. I shrugged it off, and clutched the tail of my broomstick, waiting for the start of the game. Madam Hooch's whistle went off and the Quaffle was thrown into the air. I caught it, as I always seem to do at the start of the game, and sped toward the goalposts. I was almost there, when a bludger flung itself into me, and I dropped the ball.  
"No!" I screamed as I hung off of my broom with one hand. Disgusted with myself, I swung back on and got back into the game. The bludger had hit my shoulder and it now throbbed with pain. But I couldn't let that distract me. I flew over to where the Quaffle was, which by the way Angelina possessed the ball, and tried distracting the girl. It didn't work. She was so focused on what she was doing! I suppose Ollie's pre-game pep talk was motivating today. I tried cobbing to get her to look at me, but she ignored me. Rolling my eyes, I thought about blagging (Editor's note: Lindsay tended to use a lot of Quidditch terms. Cobbing is a foul of excessive use of elbows towards opponents. Blagging is another foul, which involved seizing an opponent's broom tail to slow or hinder.) but I decided not to, seeing that Madam Hooch wasn't missing a single foul, and I couldn't take a chance. But possibly if I blatched, she wouldn't notice. (Editor's Note: Blatching is yet another foul, involving flying at an opponent with an intention of colliding.) Smirking, I sped in front of Angelina and down to the other end of the pitch and flew at top sped towards her. She finally noticed me, as she gave me a puzzled look. If she flew upwards sharply to miss me, she might drop the Quaffle. She did. A split-second, she swerved very sharply upwards, and accidentally dropped the Quaffle. I caught it and snickered. I eyed the field for Warrington and found him. He was behind me a few meters, fighting off a bludger, which tended to fly around him. I yelled at him to get his attention, and he looked up. I then turned away from him and acted like I was looking for Flint to throw the Quaffle at him. My fake-out worked. The Gryffindor Chasers headed towards Flint, to block the ball. Suddenly, I threw the Quaffle behind my shoulder, hoping Warrington would catch it. He did. He ended up scoring for us! Before I could do anything else, another bludger flung itself into my side. This time, it knocked me completely off of my broom. I remember now how it felt to be falling like that. I just had this feeling of helplessness, and another feeling, which I can't describe. I hit the ground really hard. Or at least that is what it felt like. My head hit the ground, and I was knocked unconscious from the fall. A few hours later, Ollie, who was standing by my bedside talking to Katie, awakened me. I slowly opened my eyes. When I realized that Ollie was talking about me, I was quiet so that I could hear what he was saying.  
"But why the hell would Flint injure his own teammate?!" Ollie asked loudly. Obviously, he was mad.  
"Warrington told me that Marcus and Lindsay had a quarrel before the match started. A quarrel that involved fists and loud, angry outbursts of insults." Katie replied calmly.  
"He had to have broken a rule in Quidditch when he did that," Ollie said, clenching his teeth, "Chasers aren't supposed to have anything to do with the bludgers! Their focus is simply on the Quaffle!"  
"Yes, Oliver, I realize that. But Madam Hooch looked it up, and nowhere does it say that players cannot injure their own teammates, or that Chasers can't touch the bludger, so Flint is fine. And, a lot of Slytherins are backing Flint up, saying that he was aiming at you."  
"I don't care! That doesn't justify what he did!"  
"I know, I know. Just calm down, Oliver. Look, we beat Slytherin, so in a way, Flint lost."  
"Still.it doesn't feel right to win. It was only because Slytherin lost a Chaser once Lindsay was gone."  
"Oliver, please promise me that you won't do anything to Flint because of this. I know you're angry and upset, but just stay away from Marcus. Alright?"  
"Alright.I promise." Ollie sounded a bit disappointed. I suppose he wanted an excuse to knock the parp out of Marcus, and he just lost one.  
"Just go back to the common room and celebrate with the rest of us, okay?" Katie sounded so calm and soothing. Ollie nodded and turned to leave. I didn't want him to leave, so I coughed, signifying that I was indeed awake. He rushed over to the side of my bed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. Oh, my head hurt so badly that my vision was starting to blur. I groaned.  
"Alright? I fell fifty feet from my broom! How would you be?" I replied a bit grouchy.  
"Pretty bad. You hit the ground pretty hard. Flint should not have done that to you." He said angrily.  
"What did he do? It was a bludger that hit me! Right?" I asked frantically, not understanding.  
"Move, Oliver! She's my sister!" Katie demanded as she shoved Ollie to the side so she could talk to me.  
"Lindsay, Flint was the one who sent that bludger at you." She explained, still keeping her calm soothing tone.  
"Marcus did that to me?!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed quickly. But as soon as I did that, pain exploded in my head. I clutched my head, and my eyes watered with tears from the pain. "Ow.my head hurts so bad," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
"That's all thanks to Flint," Ollie said hatefully, clenching his fists. "But I promise you, he will pay for what he did to you."  
"Oliver! You promised that you'd stay away from him!" Katie exclaimed, glaring at him.  
"I don't care. He needs to be taught a lesson!"  
"Then let someone else teach it! Gryffindor cannot afford to lose anymore points this year!"  
I looked from Ollie to Katie, then from Katie to Ollie.  
"Why do we even try? Slytherin is just going to win anyway! They always do! Just like last year, and the year before that. It's an endless cycle that we can't change!" I've never seen Ollie this angry before. I just watched the conversation intently.  
"Damnit, Oliver! Stop being so stubborn! I told you to stay away from Flint, and I meant it! I'm not going to watch as Gryffindor crashes and burns because of your shtupid mistake! Don't you see? Slytherin takes pleasure in defeating us miserably every year! If we show them that we could easily beat them by actually trying, then we might actually have a chance!" Katie now lost her soothing tone. Angrily, she glared at him. Ollie didn't say anything. He just looked down at his shoes. I sighed loudly and he looked at me.  
"I suppose I better get back to the common room. The whole house is waiting for me to get back." And with that, he left. Katie just sighed and looked back at me.  
"Never mind him. He's just being a Flubberworm right now. But seriously, how do you feel?" She asked me, regained her gentle tone.  
"My head hurts, but other than that, I'm alright." I replied. I don't remember much after that. Probably because it wasn't really important. I'm still in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey says that I can go back to my own bed tomorrow, after I've rested some. You're probably wondering if I'm mad at Flint. And the answer is yes. I'm furious at him! How could he do such a thing to me?! Once I can actually stand up without my skull imploding on itself, I'll go beat the parp out of him. That'll cheer me up! But I was a bit surprised at Ollie's actions earlier today. Is he really that angry about all of this? He says he's doing it for me, but I have my suspicions that he has a grudge against Flint. Perhaps I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey is asking me very politely to please turn my lamp off and refrain from writing in my "book" so that I can sleep. Best if I obey her. But wait, before I go, I have one more thought on my mind. Now I'm starting to regret that I ever hit Marcus. Perhaps what I did wasn't so right after all. I haven't received any word yet that Flint has kicked me off of the team. I suppose he thinks of the bludger as punishment enough. Oh, I won't know until tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll sort this whole mess out. Yes, tomorrow.  
  
February 20, 1989-Hogwarts-3rd year  
  
Flint and I are officially from this day on, mortal enemies. When I was released from the Hospital Wing, and I was back at the common room, it seemed as if everyone was purposely ignoring me. Everyone that is, except the people in my dormitory. Cortney Spinnet saw me and immediately ran over to me.  
"Are you okay? We saw you fall off your broom yesterday, and saw you carried off of the field.we were so worried!" Cortney said quickly, her eyes filled with worry.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I replied, smiling. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Why is everyone ignoring me?"  
"Ah.I cannot tell you here. Come on now; let's go to our dormitory. I'll tell you there." She whispered back, leading me back to our dormitory. Once the door was shut, Cortney told me everything.  
"Flint's got the entire House to hate you. He's telling them that it was your entire fault that we lost the game yesterday. People believe him too. I mean, he's the captain, right? I never believed him. Trust me, I'm on your side here."  
"I know, but it wasn't my fault we lost the game! If Flint hadn't tried to murder me like that, we might've won!"  
"Yes, I realize that, and the whole school saw him do that. But the Slytherins are still on his side." Cortney said, her eyes narrowing. "There's been talk that he's going to kick you off the team."  
"WHAT?! It's him who should be kicked off! He purposely injured me!"  
"Yes, I also realize that. The only thing is, how are we going to get everyone to be on our side?"  
I bit my bottom lip. I usually do this when I'm nervous, or thinking. This time, it was a bit of both.  
"I don't know." I said finally as my chewed lip began to bleed. Suddenly, I straightened up. "Wait a minute, did anyone have any Omnioculars at the match?"  
"I think so. Traci might have had a pair. Want me to check?"  
"Yes. Now." I replied quickly. I didn't mean to sound so bossy, but this was important. Cortney ran over to Traci's dresser and began rummaging through it, searching for the Omninoculars she had at the match. Once she found them, Cortney ran back over to me, and thrust the object into my hands. My plan was this. If the last place Traci used these was yesterday at the game, then the entire game should be recorded in the Omninoculars. I took off my glasses and held the item up to my eyes. I found the 'play' button at the top, and pressed it. Automatically, the end of the game flashed in front of my eyes. Blinking, I pressed the 'rewind' button. The image rewound quickly. When I found the part right before I was hit, I hit 'play' again. I watched as the image followed Marcus as he grabbed one of the Beater's clubs and hit a passing Bludger straight at me. Then the image followed the Bludger as it whammed into me.  
"Yes! This is perfect!" I exclaimed, smiling.  
"What's perfect?" Cortney asked, waiting impatiently for me to answer.  
"Because if we show the Slytherins this footage, then they might go on our side!" Even though I couldn't see her, I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "What?"  
"It's never going to work."  
"Stop being so cynical. Of course it'll work!"  
"I say that they shouldn't have let you out of the Hospital Wing."  
"Why?" I asked, still looking through the Omninoculars.  
"Because you obviously have a head injury." I lowered the Omninoculars to glare at her sarcastically. "Besides," Cortney began, snatching the item from my face, "Traci will kill you if she sees you with these. You know how protective she is over her stuff."  
"Still."  
"Look, Lindsay, let's get out of here. Let's go to the Library or something, anywhere but here! They all know that I'm on your side, so they're ignoring me, too."  
"You don't have to do this. I can probably fix this by myself!"  
"So? I'm bored, and besides, you're my friend. I'd never betray a friend."  
"Thanks, Cortney."  
"Your welcome. But can we please leave?" I laughed and Cortney and I left our dormitory. Once we trudged down the stairs to the Common Room, I noticed Marcus Flint.  
"Cort, look, it's Flint," I said, pointing him out.  
"Want me to hide you?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Nah, I think I'll take him." Clearing my throat, I started to walk through the Common Room, to the other side, where the exit was. Marcus looked up and snickered.  
"Ah, I see Sleeping Beauty has awakened!" Flint sneered, loudly enough for everyone to hear. All of the conversations around us stopped, and everyone listened. "No, wait a minute, you're not exactly a beauty are you?" He snickered as he stood up to face me.  
"I'm so sorry," I said to him, my eyes full of false-pity.  
"For what?"  
"This." I replied quickly, punching him hard in the face again. He staggered back, clutching the place on his face where I hit him. "Aw." I asked sarcastically, "Did I hurt you?" Marcus looked up at me and glared. He punched back at me, this time hitting me in the jaw. I looked up at him, shocked. I never really thought he'd hit back, seeing that I was a girl. I suppose I was wrong.  
"What's wrong, Bell?" Marcus asked mockingly, noticing my silence. "Never thought I could hit back?" I just glared at him. He began talking again. "What are you going to do? Go crying back to your precious Oliver?" He snickered again. "He's the only one left who has sympathy for you."  
Oh, that made me really mad. Glaring at him, I charged at him, trying to knock him over, but he was too quick. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my arm, and twisted me around. I squealed in pain. With him still grasping my twisted arm, he spoke a few words of warning before letting me go.  
"You better watch it, Bell. Before you end up in the Hospital Wing again. I've hurt you before and I'll do it again." I could feel his hot, disgusting breath on my neck as he spoke. He let go of my arm, and I collapsed on the floor. Acting as if he was disgusted with me, he walked away. Cortney immediately kneeled down to me.  
"Are you okay, Lindsay? Talk!" She said frantically.  
"We need to leave," I whispered, getting up quickly, trying not to act as if I were hurt. Though the pain in my arm was unbearable. Cortney just nodded, and we both ran out of the Common Room, and into the corridor, now out of the Slytherin Tower. I took a deep breath.  
"Lindsay, are you okay?" Cortney asked once more.  
"I'm okay, but my arm hurts really bad." I replied, my eyes watering with pain. "Let's go find Katie, or Oliver."  
"No, we need to find Madam Pomfrey!"  
"No! That's what Flint wants me to do! He wants something else to mock me for. Trust me on this one."  
"You're crazy, but oh well!" She said, giving up. We tried the Great Hall first, to see if he was there, and we were right. Oliver was sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading something. I couldn't tell, but then again I really didn't care. I walked quickly over to him, with Cortney close behind me.  
"Ollie!" I called, trying to catch his attention. He looked up from his book at me. He could see that something was wrong. He stood up.  
"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concerned. I suddenly let all of the tears accumulating in my eyes fall. Sobbing, I buried my head into Ollie's sweater. My arm still hurt, a lot. He asked me once more, "What's wrong?" Cortney answered him for me.  
"Marcus Flint beat her up, and threatened her." She said quietly, crossing her arms across her chest. I could tell Ollie wasn't really surprised.  
"But why?" He asked again, wrapping his arms around me, trying to comfort me.  
"She kind of, punched him first." Once again, Cortney answered for me. This time, Oliver gently pushed me away from him to look at me.  
"Why did you punch him?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.  
"Well, Cortney and I were just trying to leave the Common Room, when Marcus made some shtupid rude comment about me. I was already mad that he did what he did to me yesterday, so I lost my temper and punched him." I replied truthfully. There was no use in lying, so I just told the truth. Sounds easy enough, eh?  
"And he threatened you?"  
I nodded.  
"What'd he say?"  
"He said that he hurt me once, and he could do it again."  
"Don't worry, we'll get him back for this. He will pay." Oliver narrowed his eyes, seeming like he was plotting something. Something evil. "Are you hurt?" He asked, suddenly coming back to reality.  
"He twisted my arm behind my back.so my arm hurts." I told him.  
"Then we'll give him two broken arms, and let him see how that feels, alright?" Ollie said jokingly. I laughed slightly. I was glad to have Ollie here with me when I needed him. He always seems to make me feel better, no matter what happened. After that, we just talked for a while, and then finally, Cortney and I left Oliver and decided it was time to go back to our Common Room. We also decided it would be best to avoid confrontation with Flint all together. As soon as we walked through the secret entrance, we saw the Common Room buzzing with excitement. Someone saw us, and proclaimed our entrance. The room quieted.  
"Go," I whispered to Cortney, and we began quickly walking towards our dormitories. Before we could get onto the staircase, Flint stepped in front of us, blocking our way. Trying to control my temper, I said to him calmly. "Excuse me," It didn't work. He grinned at us stupidly.  
"You think you're so clever, don't you?"  
I looked up at him, not saying anything.  
"You better not mess with me, or I'll kick you off the team. That's not a threat, it's a promise." Then he moved, so we could go up the stairs. We quickly walked up them, breathing a sigh of relief once we closed the door to our dormitory. Luckily, it was empty. I just sat on my bed and cried. How could this happen to me? I didn't ask for this! Me and my stupid temper.before we went to bed, Cortney asked me something.  
"What about the Omninoculars?" She asked, eyeing Traci's dresser. I'd forgotten all about those! Oh, it was a stupid idea anyway. Cortney had been right, it never would have worked.  
"Oh, forget about those shtupid Omninoculars. It was a shtupid idea."  
"So you admit that you were wrong?"  
"Be quiet, Cort before I rip your head off." And then she shut up. 


	4. Fifth Year

January 17, 1992-Hogwarts-5th year  
  
Oh.I can't believe what I did today. What happened no one should know. Except for Percy Weasley and me. I don't know what would happen if Oliver found out.Oh, my sweet Ollie. He'd be crushed if he found out! That is why I'm trusting no one with this secret. It all started when I went into the Prefect's bathroom. I was crying, because I'd just had an extremely bad day. Marcus Flint was being exceptionally hateful to me during Quidditch Practice, and Ollie couldn't see me seeing that he was busy with his team. Anyway, I ran into the bathroom, hoping for some privacy, when I saw that Percy was there. Immediately, I tried to wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeve, but my eyes were still red and puffy. He turned around, seeing me and smiled.  
"Hello Lindsay," He said cheerfully.  
I sniffed. "Hi Percy." I tried to not let him see my face. It didn't work.  
"What's wrong?" Percy asked with concern, walking closer to me.  
"Nothing! N-Nothings wrong! Why would think that?"  
"Well, you've been crying. I can tell from your eyes."  
"Even if I had been crying, what business would it be of yours? Hmm?"  
"Well, you're my friend. So I consider it my business."  
"Go away!" Usually after this Percy would leave, and apologize for prying. Not today.  
"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Why would you even care?"  
"Because you're a fellow Prefect, and a friend. That's why." Percy stated firmly, moving closer to me.  
"It's everything, Percy.Marcus is being really mean to me, and everyone on my Quidditch team hates me. And I can't talk to Oliver, because he's too busy with his new Seeker, Harry Potter." I sobbed.  
"Aw.are you jealous of Harry because he gets to spend more time with your boyfriend than you do?"  
"No! I'm not jealous of that filth!" I yelled hatefully. Percy gasped, stepping back from me.  
"Lindsay! How dare you?! You don't even know Harry!" He yelled back. I covered my mouth with my hand, and stepped back as well. How could I say such a thing? Percy was right I didn't even know Harry! Perhaps I was finally becoming a Slytherin. I didn't say anything. I just cried a bit more.  
"You're right.I'm sorry," I replied quietly, wiping my eyes. "It's just you don't understand what it's like. I was raised as a Gryffindor. I'm the only Slytherin in my family! You don't know what it's like to go against everything that you've ever been taught, and be told it's okay." This was the first time I'd ever told anyone that. I usually kept this to myself, telling myself that I'll adjust soon. But I figured if I'd already told Percy why I was crying; why not just blurt everything out?  
"Oh Lindsay, I had no idea."  
"It's okay, no one else does anyway."  
"Even your sister said that she thought you'd gotten used to it!"  
I suddenly looked up at Percy, my eyes full of pain. "Please don't tell Katie about this. Or anyone else. I don't know what would happen if anyone knew." "Of course," Percy said quietly, giving me a hug. I liked the hug; it was comforting in some way. And then, the worst thing possible happened. I started to let go of him, as he did with me. Then we just looked at each other for a second. Suddenly, we both leaned in towards each other, and kissed. When we finally realized what we were doing, we both jumped back quickly. I wiped my mouth the back of my hand, looking like I was going to be sick.  
"What just happened there?" I asked, pointing to spot where we had both been standing just moments before. Percy wiped his mouth, too. He just shrugged.  
"I-I think you kissed me." He suggested, sounding a bit confused. I just laughed.  
"Me? Kiss you? No! You kissed me!"  
He seemed a bit taken back by this remark, as he straightened up quickly.  
"Are you saying that I'm not fanciable?"  
"No! I'm just saying that I don't fancy you like that! I mean, you're just Percy!"  
"And you're just Lindsay to me!"  
"Perhaps," I began, standing up, "we both kissed each other."  
"Ah.there we go. That sounds.a bit better." Percy stood up as well.  
"But! That doesn't justify the kiss!" I said suddenly.  
"No, no of course not!" He shook his head, though it looked to me as if he was lying.  
"Well, what do you suppose we do about it?"  
"Erm."  
"I know! We forget all about this! I'll just leave now and we'll erase this moment completely out of our memories forever! Never to talk about it again!"  
"That sounds like the only logical solution," He trailed. I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell Oliver? No.no, that would be bad. If he found out, he'd probably cry, kill Percy, cry some more, and then kill me. And that wouldn't be too good, would it?  
"You won't tell anyone else, will you?" I asked quickly.  
"Of course not! Unless.you want me to?"  
"No! No! Not at all.that would be very bad."  
"Yes, very very bad!" Percy was sounding as if he was simply agreeing to everything that I said, and not really thinking for himself.  
"Alright then! I suppose I'll just leave now.I'll see you later, Percy." And with that, I turned around, still worried, and left the Prefect's Bathroom. About a minute later, I heard someone running behind me. It was Percy. I tried to look as if I wasn't happy to see him again.  
"Lindsay, wait!" He yelled, running to catch up with me.  
I turned around, trying to look innocent. "Yes?" I asked as he stopped in front me. He didn't say anything. This time he just kissed me again. But this time, I didn't jump back. I think--as crazy as it may sound- -that I actually liked it. When it was over, Percy just looked at me and said:  
"See you tomorrow then?"  
I just nodded, a bit shocked. "Yeah, sure." And with that babbling statement from me, he took off. I just stood there for a second. When my brain finally kicked in once more, I turned around again and walked back to my common room. How could I betray Ollie like that? And with one of his best friends! I walked back up to my dormitory, still a bit numb, sat on my bed, and cried again. What I did today just added to my long list of problems.how can a fifteen-year-old girl like myself be so troubled?  
  
April 25, 1992-Hogwarts-5th year  
You'll never guess what happened today down at the lake! Oh, it was so funny! I'm still laughing! It's best I start from the beginning. I decided to head down to the lake, to read a new Quidditch book I'd ordered. It was chalk-full of information on how to be a better Chaser. It was quite an interesting read.you see, I had my game tactic's all wrong and.Oh, you want to hear what happened and not about Quidditch eh? Alright, alright, I'll quit babbling. Anyways, I walked down to the lake and sat down on a flat rock that was on the shore, and started reading. I was reading, and reading, when it started to get dark. I didn't really want to go inside, as it seemed so quiet and peaceful out there, so I just took out my wand and "lumos!'" And I continued reading. Well, after a while, I realized that the hem of my robes were in the water. So I reached down with one hand to pull them up. When I did, I accidentally dropped the book into the lake!  
"Oh no!" I cried loudly. Quickly, I leaned in toward the water, to see if I could see the book. I used my wand for light, when suddenly; I felt hands push me into the water! The water was freezing cold! When I surfaced, I looked around to see who had pushed me in. The only person I saw was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He was laughing, but when he saw that it was me, he stopped.  
"Hm.not laughing now, are you? Tell me, do you fear me?" I asked, standing up and sitting back down on the rock. Draco just looked at me. "Hm?" Still, all I got was a really weird look. "You should be, you know that, don't you?" And what happened next was quite funny, as he tried to muster up some courage to reply.  
"And why should I be afraid of a girl?" He asked back, trying to sound just as mean.  
"Oh, probably because I have the power to transfigure you into anything I want.Hm, now what shall it be today? Perhaps a toad? No, I know! I'll turn you into a bunny! A hoppity, white, little bunny rabbit!" I exclaimed, not being serious. Though Draco took this very seriously, as his eyes widened and he ran off. "You little coward." I muttered when he was gone. I know what you all are thinking. Shouldn't Draco not be afraid of me? Shouldn't he just hate me? Well, not since I scared the parp out of him a while ago! You see, before he came to Hogwarts, Draco and I were enemies. Not mortal enemies, just enemies. But once I caught him trying to plot something against Harry Potter, then I er---threatened him a bit. I couldn't have him destroying my Ollie's chances of Quidditch victories now could I? Well, from that day forward, he was scared of me. Isn't that so funny? A Malfoy afraid of a Bell! Wait till Mum hears about this. 


	5. Sixth Year

September 2, 1992-Hogwarts-6th year  
I swear, we at Hogwarts have the shtupidest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the entire world! No, make that the entire universe! A troll would have been better than Gilderoy Lockhart! Today, when I had his class, I had half-a-mind to just hex him! He's so self-obsessed! And an airhead! And you know how much I hate people like that.I might as well tell you what happened today in his class. Well, I have this class with Oliver, so I figured that it wouldn't be so bad. I was so wrong. Lockhart came in promptly when the class was to start and began to babble mindlessly. Mostly about himself, and how many awards he's won. Who cares? Not me. But when he mentioned the word quiz, I immediately began to pay attention.  
"I figured that since all of you have read my books thoroughly-" (Someone snorted, but Lockhart went on anyway)-"that we'd start the class off today with a quiz!" Lockhart said to the class, smiling his stupid, smile. Just for sarcastic purposes, I smiled sarcastically back at him. Then Lockhart passed out the papers. I looked down at the "quiz". It looked a bit like this: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's Favourite Colour? Name one of Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambitions. My hand shot up before he could say anything.  
"Yes.Erm-whatever your name is?" He asked, looking at me.  
"Yes, Professor Lockhart, as I am reading this little 'quiz' you're making us take, I do have some questions." I stated, trying to sound smart and intelligent, as to make Lockhart look as dumb as he is.  
"I'd be glad to answer them!" He replied, smiling. I smiled back at him.  
"Then you'd be so glad as to answer me why in the world knowing your favorite color and secret ambitions is going to help us in the Defense Against the Dark Arts field? Hmm?" I looked up at him, my eyes looking innocent. The entire class turned to look at me. Lockhart seemed a bit stumped.  
"Well-I, erm." He sputtered, not knowing this answer. I could've stopped there, basking in my great victory, but I had to humiliate this man further.  
"Is there a beast out there that makes you recite all of your greatest achievements or else he eats you?" This time, I laid the sarcasm on that comment pretty thick, hoping he'd catch it. The class laughed. Lockhart just stood in front of the class, sputtering like an idiot. Finally, he put words together that made a complete sentence.  
"Well, young lady, I am simply checking to see how well you read my books!" He finally said, smiling again. I raised an eyebrow.  
"But why." I started to make another smart-aleck comment, but stopped when Ollie nudged me really hard with his elbow. His way of saying, "Shut up!" I took a deep breath, and clenched my teeth.  
"Oh, I see now Professor. Thank you for explaining." I said smiling falsely. Underneath the desk, I clenched my fists.  
"Why you're welcome! That is what I'm here for!" Lockhart replied cheerfully, obviously knowing that he'd won. "Now," He started, "you may begin your quiz!" Once he turned his back, I scowled at him. What an idiot, I thought as I easily breezed through the test. I knew all of the answers (I never forget anything that I read), but Oliver didn't. I inconspicuously scooted my paper over towards him so he could cheat. I didn't care if he copied my answers this time. This quiz didn't involve any "valuable" information anyway. When our thirty-minutes were up, we all passed in our papers. Just as I suspected, Lockhart had to go over the quiz in class. I rolled my eyes as he went through all of the questions and answers. Who cared if his favorite color was lilac? What we really wanted was to learn how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts! After what seemed like an eternity, Lockhart put down the stack of papers.  
"Now, let's get on to business!" He exclaimed, pulling a cage from under his desk. It had a cover over it, so we couldn't see what was inside. "Now, I must ask you all not to scream or panic when you see what is in this cage. You might aggravate them." The way he talked about whatever was in that cage, you'd think he had something neat in there! Like a baby dragon, or something. But everyone was disappointed as it turned out to be.  
"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!" Once he said this, I immediately burst out laughing. This man thought that Pixies were dangerous and scary? Perhaps to him, maybe.I soon realized that I was the only one laughing. I stopped. Lockhart just stared at me, unblinking for a second, and then went on to the lesson. "Let's see how well you make of them!" He stated cheerfully, opening the cage. How stupid can this man be? Releasing Pixies on a class of 6th years? Of course we could handle them! We used a few freezing charms and stuffed them in their cage. The situation was handled in less than five minutes. Lockhart was shocked. Obviously, a group of 6th years were just proved to be more intelligent than he was. There was time left before the end of class, so he simply let us talk for the rest of the time while he prepared yet another dumb, boring speech for the next class.  
"Oh my God, Oliver did you see the look on his face when we all caught those Pixies?" I giggled as I talked to Ollie when I was sure Lockhart wasn't listening. Even if he was, I wouldn't care. He really needs to hear something negative about himself. "I wish I had a picture of that!"  
"Linds, you really shouldn't have been such a smart-aleck. Give the Professor a chance! Maybe he'll get.smarter?"  
"Oliver, this 'Professor' tells every class that he's won the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times! Does this strike you as a good quality?"  
"Erm.no?"  
"Of course not! He's self-obsessed.. And stupid. You saw yourself! The man gave us a quiz over his favorite colors! Does this sound like a normal person to you?"  
"Not really," Ollie said, finally giving in.  
"Exactly. And that is why we must find a way to destroy him." I smirked evilly. Ollie looked at me strangely.  
"You're scaring me, Lindsay. Stop."  
"No, don't you see Ollie? This is our chance to exploit Gilderoy Lockhart for who he really is! Just a.a."  
"A Professor?"  
"No! A really unintelligent person!" I corrected him, making it sound as if the answer was inevitable.  
"Alright, whatever you say Lindsay." Ollie sighed and looked away, obviously embarrassed by me. My eyes narrowed at Professor Lockhart, sitting at his desk. What weapon should I chose to destroy his confidence? Ah-ha! I knew it! I'd give him a potion.I'm good at potions. But what potion? An ugly potion? No, too easy. The really good potions were in the restricted section! I'd just have to deal with what I had. Perhaps I could mix potions! All I had to slip it into his drink at a meal when he wasn't looking.Ah, never mind. I'll just slowly kill him during class with my sarcastic remarks. That should be easy. And fun.so fun.  
  
October 5, 1992-Hogwarts-6th year  
Oh, guess what?! I'm not on the Quidditch team any more!! Isn't this year going so well for me? Note the sarcasm. I assume both Marcus and I had enough of each other at practice today, so he chucked me off of the team! And you know what? I was glad to go, too! That shtupid hoof was really getting on my nerves anyway. I suppose it started with the terrible weather. It was incredibly crummy, with it raining off and on as it did. That didn't make very well Quidditch conditions at practice today, so Flint was already parped off, on top of me being annoying. We started practice as usual, with Marcus talking to us about a few new tactics he'd managed to concoct inside of that extremely small brain of his. I was sitting as far away from him as possible, trying to avoid an unwanted confrontation. But when he began to explain a new play for the Chasers, my hand shot up immediately. I didn't do this out of respect for the slimy git, but the gesture was simply out of habit. I was raising my hand, because this new 'play' was clearly a foul. It involved one Chaser with the Quaffle going into the Scoring Area, while two other Chasers' began speeding toward the Keeper, trying to distract them. If I remember my readings correctly, there could be two fouls involved in this scenario. Stooging, and Blatching. Of course, the Blatching is inevitable, but the Stooging is a possibility. If indeed the other Chasers, while flying toward the Keeper with the intent of distraction, accidentally enter the Scoring Area while the other Chaser is still in the area, it could be a foul. And a penalty to Gryffindor would not be pleasant, seeing that lately they'd been flattening us in matches. Anyway, I was sitting there, waving my arm around frantically, trying to catch Flint's attention before he leaked any more of his stupidity on anyone on the team. Finally, he rolled his eyes, and looked at me. I could see him clench his teeth.  
"Alright, what is it, Bell?" He asked, seemingly irritated.  
"Finally, my hand had been up for ages-" I began, but was interrupted by Flint's impatience.  
"Please Bell, spare us the sarcasm and get on with it."  
"Well," I began again, hoping that he wouldn't interrupt me once more, "I have a few comments to make on that new play concerning the Chasers."  
"And.I don't care." He said, stopping me once more.  
"Well, have a care, Marcus, because this is important." I was trying to control my anger at this moment, seeing that Flint was being a stubborn little troll.  
"This better be good," Flint answered, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"That play that you just explained, well, it has a fowl in it. Two to be exact. Blatching and Stooging. Obviously, this play isn't all it's said to be, eh?" I said smugly. Flint just thought for a moment. Obviously, I'd won this battle. Or perhaps not.  
"Where? I see no flaw in the play. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to explain to the team the thing I looked over, hmm?" By this point, he was actually starting to sound intelligent. It was a bit intimidating, but I was quicker.  
"For God's sake, Marcus, don't you read?" He gave me a blank look. I went on. "The Chasers can't fly towards the Keeper like that! It can be perceived as Blatching, which is flying with an intent to collide. And also, what if the Chasers fly too far, or don't stop quickly enough and accidentally enter the Scoring Area while the other Chaser is still in there? Well, everyone knows that that's Stooging! And we don't need to give Gryffindor a penalty, now do we?" I finished, a bit irritated. I mean, a monkey would do a better job of coaching us than he does!  
"So, what your saying, Lindsay, is that you can come up with a more clever play than mine?" Flint asked, not about to give up at this point.  
"No, I didn't say that, but now that you mention it, I could do your job a lot better than you could!" I answered, raising my voice a little bit. Oh no.here we go again.  
"Then go ahead! Coach this practice! Let's all see you do a 'better' job than me!" He yelled, sitting down on the bench with the rest of the team, leaving the front of the room open.  
"Alright then," I smiled as I stood up and walked to the position where Flint usually occupies at this time. "I know this play might be a bit difficult-" (Flint snorted.) "-But with our team, I believe we can pull it off." I smiled, seeing that I now had the attention of the team. "Remember, with this one, pinpoint timing is essential. Warrington, once you get the Quaffle, fly around a bit getting the opposing Chasers to chase you. Then, quickly do a Porskoff Ploy. Afterward, I'll be waiting underneath you, so throw the Quaffle down to me. This is where you come in, Flint. I'll do a Reverse Pass to you; you'll catch it, shimmy down the field, and attempt a goal! The other team won't know what hit them!" Someone coughed. I took a deep breath, as I had somehow managed to talk at an extremely high speed. I glanced at Flint for a second. He was obviously trying to create the play in his head, seeing if it would work. I gave him a second to finish, seeing that it would take his slow mind a minute to conclude the task. Suddenly, someone whom was scarily familiar raised his hand. I gasped. "Draco, what in the world are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, annoyed as heck that Draco had managed to sneak in here.  
"You haven't heard? I'm Slytherin's new Seeker!" The boy replied conceitedly. "Who in the world in their right mind would let such rubbish onto the Quidditch team?" Then I remembered that Flint was in charge of who was on the team. "No, wait, forget that. What do you want?" "Where are the Beaters, the Keeper, and I supposed to be during all of this? It seems you somehow forgot to add us into your play." Draco responded, attempting to make me look shtupid. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Flint smirk, as if he'd found a flaw in my 'ingenious' plan.  
"Yes Bell, where will the Seeker, Keeper, and Beaters going to be during all of that?" Flint asked quite haughtily.  
"Well, captain, the Seeker, the Keeper, and Beaters will be continuing to do their job. Draco here will carry on as usual, searching for the Snitch. And Bole and Derrick here will simply keep the Bludgers away from us as they do at every game. Is that simple enough for you, or should I write it out on the board?" I answered, this time getting the last word out of that ugly freak. "Very well, then!" I exclaimed, breaking the silence, "Anyone else have anymore questions?"  
"Yeah!" Called out Bole, one of the Beaters, "Why can't you be our captain?" Both of the Beaters sniggered. Flint turned around and glared at them. It was going so well! The whole team was back on my side! For the moment anyway.  
"Now, why don't we all go and try this thing out?" I suggested nicely, trying so hard to ignore Flint's mean looks.  
"Fine with me," Warrington, the third Chaser said, standing up with his broom. Everyone looked at the captain now, waiting for an approval to follow me out onto the pitch. He just sighed annoyingly.  
"Whatever, whatever," Flint spoke quickly inevitably mad now. His little plan to humiliate me didn't work! Ha, ha! That shows him that he can't mess with a Bell! Especially one much smarter than him, like me. I just smiled, and walked with the team out of the changing room and onto the pitch. It had stopped raining for a few hours, so it was a bit dryer, but the ground was still soggy.  
"Watch out for the mud, people." I warned everyone, dodging a murky puddle near the Central Circle.  
"Oh, oh, watch out for the mud," I heard Flint mock me as he walked out on the pitch with us. Ignoring him once more, I mounted my Nimbus 1000 (An older model of the Nimbus 2000, 2001.) and soared into the air. The entire team had been given Nimbus 2001, courtesy of Lucious Malfoy, but I preferred my broomstick to a new one. And besides, Mum told me not to accept any gifts from the Malfoys, in case they'd jinxed it in some way. Everyone else followed me into the air as well, including Draco and Flint.  
"Who has the Quaffle?" I asked, scanning everyone, searching for it with my eyes.  
"I do," Warrington answered, holding it up.  
"Good, now, flying around for a second, then try a Porskoff Ploy, alright?" I requested pleasantly. Warrington just smiled and did as he was told. I assume that he liked being ordered around by me, rather than Flint. When he had flown the length of the pitch, he picked up speed and flew towards the Central Circle. Swiftly, he flew straight upwards, and threw the Quaffle down to me, where I was hovering. Hurriedly, I sped down to the opposite end of the pitch with the Quaffle tucked under my arm. "Flint!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. Next, I threw the ball over my shoulder, where Flint was supposed to be waiting to catch it. Well, let's just say he had a little attitude problem and didn't feel like being a good sport. The Quaffle just fell to the ground, landing on the wet grass. Frustrated, I flew over to him, angry. "What happened?! You were supposed to be right there!" I yelled, not caring about containing my anger anymore.  
"Your play is stupid. It'll never work. This is all just a waste of our training time." He sneered. By now, I was really mad, and just went all crazy.  
"BLOODY HELL, MARCUS!!! WHEN WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE TWO YEARS OLD AND ACTUALLY GROW UP FOR A CHANGE?! I KNOW THAT WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER, BUT WHEN WE'RE OUT HERE ON THE FIELD, WE HAVE TO PUT THAT ALL BEHIND US, DAMNIT!" I screamed in Flint's face. Now he just looked at me, as if that was the first time I'd yelled at him.  
"No need to raise your voice, Lindsay. I am right here." Flint spoke, once again, almost sounding like he owned an IQ point higher than his age.  
"I WILL RAISE MY VOICE IF I BLOODY WELL FEEL LIKE IT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M A PREFECT!!!!" I shrieked again, resisting the urge to punch the parp out of him.  
"If you're going to be so damn mean, then why don't you just leave?" He responded, clenching his teeth.  
"You want to kick me off the team, eh? Not today! I quit!" I said in his face, distinctly.  
"You can't quit! I'll tell everyone that I kicked you off!" Flint yelled at me as I flew down to the ground and left the pitch, and the Quidditch team. Can you believe the nerve of that stupid freak?! Oh, I wish I could beat him up so bad! But hey, look on the bright side! Now I can cheer for Ollie's team at Quidditch matches instead of playing against him! I wonder how Ollie is going to take this news.I hope he'll be happy. Because I am! I'm happy I left that shtupid, Quidditch team lead by that shtupid monkey.And he's not one of those smart monkeys that can do sign language, and stuff. He's one of those shtupid, lazy, banana-eating monkeys! Or something like that.Whatever he is, it's not a good thing. But not threatening in any way! He's just annoying. Very annoying.  
  
November 23, 1992-Hogwarts-6th year  
Today was a turning point in my and Ollie's relationship. Oliver is officially scared of me now. Why in the world is he scared of me, you may ask? Possibly since I almost murdered him today at his Keeper practice. Not intentionally, of course, but still. We had the field to ourselves (or so I thought at the moment) seeing that it was a Sunday, and nobody really likes to train on Sundays for some deranged reason. Once we were both in the air, I tossed the Quaffle back and forth in my hands. Smirking, I asked Oliver something.  
"Would you like me to go easy on you today?" I questioned teasingly.  
"Nah," He replied, smiling, "I think I can cope with your best just this once."  
"Alright," I began, making it sound as if it had been an unwise decision, "If you're sure." After I'd said that, he took off towards the end of the pitch, to the goalposts. By that time, I'd basically given up on using Katie's Chaser tactics on Ollie. He seemed to be ambidextrous or something, seeing that he didn't have a weak side. So I'd have to use cleverness to win this one. Anyway, I began to try and focus my energy into the throw I was about to make, when suddenly a loud voice interrupted me.  
"LINDSAY THROWS LIKE A GIRL!" Draco Malfoy shouted from the stands. Where'd he come from? His only two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, of course, accompanied him. Mumbling in frustration, I quickly flew towards him.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded, rather bossy-like.  
"I'm here to taunt you. Why else? I wouldn't come here to watch you play Quidditch, seeing that you're so bad at it." Both Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at this remark.  
"Aren't you afraid of me? Shouldn't you be running in terror by now?"  
  
"You can't transfigure me into anything! You didn't even take Transfiguration for more than three years!" Draco sneered. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Where did you hear that?" I asked, a bit curious. Obviously, he'd gone through a lot of trouble just to find a way to make fun of me. Pretty pathetic, isn't it?  
"Well---I, Erm-Your sister told me!"  
"Katie would never talk to such low-life scum bags, even if her life depended on it! Admit it! You spent a lot of time researching my stupid profile, just so you could get a way to come here and make fun of me, didn't you? And if you insist on saying that I throw like a girl, then perhaps I could beat the parp out of you, like a girl!" Now Oliver flew over towards us, seeing what in the world I was doing.  
"Lindsay, what are you doing? We're supposed to be practicing!" Ollie motioned towards the goalposts. I just rolled my eyes.  
"I know, I know, but this dim-witted freak decided to show up to try and make fun of me. And, if I might add, to spy on us!" I accused, glaring at the blonde haired boy.  
"I-I am not spying for Slytherin! Why would Slytherin need to spy on Mudbloods like you?" Draco sputtered, knowing he was about to get caught. And as my eyes narrowed at the second-year boy, Ollie's eyes widened.  
"Flint sent you here, to spy on us!" He said suddenly. I just gave him look that said 'DUH'. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at Draco.  
"I'd better not catch you doing anything else like this again. Or I'll learn how to turn you into a bunny, and then.turn you into a bunny! But not a cute bunny! One of those ugly, stupid ones!" I narrowed my eyes at him again, and he nudged his two friends, and ran out of the stadium, without doubt in terror.  
"Shall we get back to our training?" I suggested, gesturing back towards the pitch.  
"Whatever," He answered, seeming a bit disturbed by the encounter he had just experienced with Draco. Shrugging the 'weirdness', Oliver and I flew back to our previous hovering areas. This time, I didn't need to focus my energy, I was already seething mad from that shtupid Draco's visit. Furiously, I chucked the Quaffle towards Ollie as hard as I could. Evidently, I had thrown the ball extremely hard, as he quickly moved out of the way as it sped towards him at an exceptionally high velocity. This surprised me, seeing that it was so unlike him to do such a thing. Seeing as Ollie didn't catch the ball, or hit it back to me, it continued to soar out of the pitch and onto the grass outside of the stadium.  
"Oops." I muttered, squinting to find the Quaffle in the grass.  
"That was totally wicked, Lindsay! Where did you learn to do that?" Ollie shouted from the goalposts, perceptibly impressed. I just flew over towards the location where the red, leather ball lay, swooped down, and picked it up quickly, flying back into the sports ground. The Gryffindor Quidditch-Obsessed boy just gazed at me with amazement.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Where did you learn to throw like that? Katie's never done that before!" He spoke eagerly, his eyes wide.  
"I-I don't know.I guess it was just a lucky throw?"  
"Then why don't you go over there and see if you can get another 'lucky throw'," Oliver did finger quotes around the words lucky throw. At this point, I had to admit that he was for the first time acting like he was my coach, instead of my boyfriend.  
"Yes, Captain," I mumbled, saluting to him sarcastically before flying off to the Central Circle again.  
"Now there's the respect I deserve!" He yelled from the other end of the field, also sarcastically. I giggled a bit.  
"You wish, Oliver!" I yelled back, preparing for another throw. Again, I attempting at using anger for my energy source. I started to think about all the times that someone has made me really mad. A scene I'd like to forget flickered in my mind. It happened to be the time, when I was in my third year, where Flint threatened me after he'd sent a Bludger at me during a Quidditch game, sending me to the Hospital Wing. My left eye twitched involuntarily just at the thought of it.  
"No one threatens me." I whispered, pulling my arm back to throw the Quaffle, ".Especially big ugly trolls who think that they're clever!" I screamed in rage as I lunged the ball at Oliver once more. To my surprise, he hit it back to me, but not without difficulty.  
"Oh, I felt that one," I heard Ollie mumble. After catching the Quaffle, I smirked, as I suddenly had an idea.  
"Oliver! Get ready, I have an idea!" I called to him, glancing at the ball and pulling my wand from my robe pocket.  
"Oh no, this can't be good," Once again, I heard Oliver mumble. Unexpectedly, I hurled the red ball at my boyfriend. As I'd expected, I'd thrown it incredibly hard, and Ollie missed the block, as the Quaffle went through the right goal hoop. Before he went to go fetch it, I pointed my wand at the game ball and said clearly.  
"Accio!" As soon as I said that, the Quaffle flew back at me, and I caught it. Smiling, I glanced at Ollie. He just gave me a weird look. Shrugging it off, I continued that process every time Ollie missed a block. And, I continued using my anger to my advantage. Occasionally, I'd scream something that didn't really make sense, out of rage. Such as, "YOU WILL PAY!" and "OH, I REALLY HATE YOU!!" and, my favorite, "YOU BAG OF STINK!" Of course, Ollie was a bit confused, as well as scared, but ignored it, as it was a very good practice. Afterwards, as we were walking back to the castle, he finally confronted me with a question that'd been obviously bugging him at practice.  
"Who were those comments you made back there directed toward? Me or the Quaffle?" He questioned. I just laughed.  
"No one, shtupid!" I laughed again, "Mainly those were things I wish I could scream at Flint or Draco. I'd never say those things to you!" Oliver twitched at the sound of Flint's name, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, not unless you do something really rotten to me, then I'd hurt you." He stopped smiling, before he could say anything, I quickly reassured him. "I'm only joking! Gosh.get a sense of humor!" I exclaimed, shoving him playfully.  
"Eh.I knew you were joking. I was just about to comment on your abilities to hurt people. You haven't got any, have you?" He replied, humorously. I gasped, though knowing he was joking.  
"You are going to pay for what you said, Oliver Wood!!" I shrieked as I began to run after my boyfriend. I chased him all the way back to the castle, where he gave up. Yes, victory is mine! Heh, heh.Anyway, the rest of the day was all right. Traci was bugging me a bit before bed, though. She claimed that I'd stolen her new lipstick. Like I would do something like that? Heh, of course I wouldn't.Or would I? (I'm only joking!)  
  
May 2, 1993-Hogwarts-6th year  
I feel so sorry for Oliver right now. His match against Hufflepuff was cancelled today! Apparently, there'd been two more student- attacks. This time, it was two girls. Both of which, I knew. One was Penelope Clearwater, a nice Ravenclaw girl who is in her 6th year, like me, and a Prefect, also like me. The other was a 2nd year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, whom I'd spoken to once at the library. The day started out like any ordinary Saturday. After breakfast, the entire school (or at least most of the school) headed down to the Quidditch stadium to watch the game, which would determine the winner of this year's Quidditch Cup. Ollie was psyched about the whole thing, seeing that this would be Gryffindor's first Quidditch Cup in a long time. (Slytherin usually takes it.) I know, you're probably wondering why this match isn't against Slytherin, right? Well, ever since they let that scum buy his way onto the team, and after Flint kicked me off (-cough, cough-) our team suffered its worst string of losses in many years! Oh, that makes me so mad! If he hadn't of kicked me off, then we might've had a chance! But then again, Draco is the worst Seeker in the known universe. The only reason he wanted on the team was to get back at that Potter kid! He doesn't care about the game, as I've noticed during games he doesn't pay attention at all! I wish I could just punch both of them. Flint, and Draco that is. Anyway, back to the story, we all went down to the stadium to watch the match. While no one was looking, I slipped into the Gryffindor Locker area to give Oliver a quick bit of encouragement. Besides, this was the biggest game of the year, was it not? I just gave him a quick hug and wished him 'good luck'. (Or "viel gluck" as the Germans say.-coughs- Okay, moving on now.) I then took my place in the stands, in the Prefect box, with Percy and Traci, but I noticed that one of the Ravenclaw Prefects was missing. Yes, it was the girl whom Percy seems to hang around frequently. I was the only one who seemed to notice, so I just shrugged it off. Once the game balls were released and most of the players were in the air, Professor McGonagall stomped onto the field with a megaphone and announced.  
"This match has been cancelled," She said, talking through the megaphone. Then I saw Oliver fly over to the Professor and yell something to her, which I did not hear. Whatever he said, she seemed to ignore it as she went on. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" I just blinked. They.cancelled the match? They cancelled my Oliver's most important match of the year? This wouldn't be good.Ollie was probably devastated! Quickly, I made my way past the crowd of students migrating back to the castle, and attempted to find Ollie. I found him, as expected, in the Gryffindor changing room. He was sitting on a bench, with his head in his hands. I sat down on the bench with him, and put my arm around him.  
"Oh, Ollie, cheer up! You always have next year!" I said, trying to make light of the subject, though I knew it was hopeless. It wouldn't be easy for Oliver to get over this, seeing how winning the Quidditch Cup means everything to him. He has somewhat of a 'winning-is-everything' attitude. Before he replied, he sniffled, signifying that he'd been crying.  
"But there's a chance we won't make it this far next year. And Gryffindor hasn't made it to the final match in five years! And now we'll never get a shot at the Cup." He spoke softly, not looking at me.  
"Don't be so cynical! Now that I'm not on the team anymore, and that slimy Malfoy kid is on the team, Slytherin doesn't stand a chance against anyone. Not even Gryffindor." I responded, trying to keep my cheery tone. "Now come on, we've got to get to our common rooms. You know what Professor McGonagall said." Standing up, I waited for Ollie to follow. He did after a few seconds, seeing that I wasn't going to sympathize him any more. We walked quickly back to the castle, were we both went separate ways, heading towards our common rooms. When I reached the area, it was buzzing with chatter. Making my way through the talking crowd, I attempted at finding Professor Snape. I found him eventually talking to another Prefect.  
"Professor, what is going on here?" I yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.  
"There's been another attack, Bell. Two girls were found near the library. Petrified." Professor Snape yelled back, sounding a bit irritated. Obviously, he'd been asked this many times. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must make an announcement." He said, pushing past me towards the front of the room. I just stood there in shock. Two more students attacked?! That makes four students all together! Two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw. Since there has been no Slytherin attacked yet, people are starting to expect us Slytherins as being the attacker! How dare they make such an assumption?! It's mainly the Gryffindors who are saying that, though. They've always hated us, anyway. Probably because we always beat them at the end of the year with House Points. Nonetheless, this is becoming a real threat now.I mean, those students that were attacked might never wake up again! This was a time when us Prefect's should come in handy. Our leadership skills should help rid some of the confusion, and restore sereneness back into the order of things. But, after what I heard from Snape with his announcement, I went completely mad. I managed to get the parchment from which Snape read today so I could copy it for you, so you can see how ridiculous the safety precautions they are taking now.  
"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. Al further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."  
Oh my God! Can you believe the nerve of Headmaster Dumbledore?! He shouldn't have the right to postpone Quidditch activities!! And we can't go to the loo without a teacher 'accompanying' us? This is pure madness! MADNESS!!! If I could do anything about it, I'd change everything! But no, I'm just a poor, lowly Prefect with no power whatsoever except to deduct House Points. Ugh.but still, it is a terrible pity of who was attacked. No wonder that Penelope girl wasn't at the match today! Yes, she was too busy getting attacked by the library, I assume. Not like it is her fault, or anything. I believe Madam Pomfrey is very busy at the moment. Heh, heh, I hope she's up all night working on this one. She deserves it, after being so pushy! Anyway, I'd better go. They're demanding that we all go to bed now. 


	6. Seventh Year

September 1, 1993-Hogwarts-7th year  
Somehow, during our train ride to Hogwarts, Dementors had managed to board the train today. Cornelius Fudge later released a statement claiming that the Dementors were looking for Sirius Black. In my opinion, Dementors should not be allowed to be around young children, such as the younger half of students at Hogwarts. But then, no one cares about my opinion anyway. The frightening creatures weren't there the entire time, only for a few minutes. I was looking forward to today, seeing that I was newly appointed Head Girl, which meant I could boss people around. (As long as they were students, of course.) And when we all boarded the Hogwarts Express, I decided to sit with Oliver, rather than the Prefect car. Fortunately, Fred and George Weasley were the only other people who accompanied us in our compartment. It was a bit humorous, as once the two Weasleys saw my Head Girl badge, they insisted on consistently making jokes about my new position of authority. And from what they told me, Percy is Head Boy this year, too. That's very good for him, seeing that he deserves it! If you're wondering about what happened to Percy and I's friendship following the 'incident' in the Prefect's Bathroom, then I can assure you that we did retain our friendship and have tried to forget the whole thing. (And that is working out quite well, thank you.) We were almost to Hogwarts, and talking about Quidditch, when to rain. (Extremely hard, if I might add.) A few minutes later, the train began slowing down, eventually stopping all together.  
"Are we there?" Oliver asked, glancing out of the window, seeing only countryside. Confused, I looked out of the window as well.  
"No, we can't be there already," I answered, squinting to see through the rain. Why did we stop? I hope everything's okay.I mean, I hope it's just for some minor problems. Suddenly, something clicked in my head. "You don't think, maybe.?" I trailed off, seeing no need to finish that particular sentence. The three boys knew what I meant. Could this have something to do with.You-Know-Who? I didn't want to think of all of the possibilities.  
"Oh, George, this would be a great time to go and reek some havoc among our fellow chums!" Fred exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.  
"Top idea, Fred! Let's go!" George responded, heading out of the compartment door, as did Fred. I could have stopped them, but didn't feel the desire to yell at anyone at the moment. I looked at Ollie. Before I could say anything, the whole train went pitch black. Every single light went out. And for, what it seemed, no apparent reason!  
"Oliver, this is really starting to worry me," I told him, my eyes fretful. He nodded.  
"I know, I know."  
I backed away from the window a bit, and accidentally tripped over a piece of fallen luggage from the luggage rack. When I fell, one of my tiny earrings came out of my ear.  
"Oh no," I mumbled, searching blindly with my hands along the floor. Seeing that the earrings were somewhat expensive, I immersed myself into the task of finding it. I suppose that's why I didn't see when the Dementor came in. The door flew open, (I did hear that, but I figured that it was Fred or George.) and the Dementor stood in the doorway. In compartments next to ours, a few first-year girls shrieked in terror at the sight of the Dementors. "Yes!" I cried in victory as my hand enclosed itself over the earring. Putting it back in my ear, I stood up, now seeing the Dementor. Never seeing one before, I froze. I had read in books that this being somehow seemed to take the happy essence out of a room and replaced it with sadness. But nowhere had I read that it made people feel sick to their stomach. My stomach was suddenly filled with a cold, sickening tingle. As I was frozen to the spot, I watched in horror as it reached its lifeless hand towards me. My brain was screaming at my muscles to move out of the way, but I didn't move. All of a sudden, I felt Ollie grab the back of my cloak and yank me back, away from the frightening creature. Afterward, the Dementor simply left. Shaking half with fear, half with relief, I slowly stood up again (When Oliver pulled me backwards, I lost my footing.) and stared at the doorway.  
"W-What was that?" I spoke shakily, pointing at the door.  
"That was a Dementor." Ollie responded clearly.  
"Oh, I know what the figure was, you Muggle. What I was referring to was the incident."  
"Then I don't know."  
I looked at Ollie with horror.  
"You-You don't think this has anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" He just shrugged. It was at that time, the lights came back on, and the train started moving again. I sighed with relief. If that was a real Dementor, they were more than likely gone now. "Oh, and thank you for pulling me back like that from the Dementor.I don't want to think about what might have happened if you hadn't." I thanked him, trying to make some light out of the subject. He looked at me and smiled. (Editor's Note: It was here that Lindsay began writing "His smile could launch a thousand Quaffles" many times, referring to Oliver Wood. I believed that it wasn't necessary to let the rambles remain in the book, so it was edited.)  
"Your welcome." I then gave him a hug of gratitude. The split-second later, Fred and George burst through the door.  
"Were we interrupting anything?" Fred asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at us.  
"Shut up, Fred before I turn you into a bunny." I threatened teasingly, letting go of Ollie. We all laughed, and began talking about Quidditch again. Once we reached the Hogsmeade station, everyone was very anxious to get off. I couldn't figure out why, seeing that it was extremely cold and raining like mad. I tried using my cloak as an umbrella, but it was completely useless, seeing that the rain simply soaked through the fabric. Sopping wet, Ollie and I trudged past Hagrid and to the carriages, which would take us to the castle. Fred and George obviously went somewhere else, as they weren't in our carriage. I didn't mind much, since I didn't think too highly of the misbehaving boys. The self-driven carriage took off with a slight lurch, and we were on our way back to the castle. Looking at Oliver, I smiled.  
"I can't believe that this is it. Our last year," I said to him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"One more year to put up with Snape." He responded.  
"What's wrong with Snape?"  
"His personality. He takes points away from Gryffindor for no reason!"  
"You're just jealous that you're not his best student," I accused him, rather smug. I was Professor Snape's best student. I have a gift for Potions, you see.  
"Like you are?" With this remark from him, I hit him playfully. As we approached the gate, I got that sick feeling in my stomach again. There were Dementors at the gate.  
"Oh my God, are they mad? Putting Dementors at the gate?!" I screamed, clenching my fists. Ollie rolled his eyes.  
"This is going to be a long year," He said, leaning back in his seat a bit. We didn't say anything after that. The rest of the day was normal, routine first day material. But something was new this year. Seeing that Sirius Black was loose, Hogwarts was taking full precaution and stationing Dementors all over the gates of the school, making sure that the escaped prisoner wouldn't set foot in the school. At least not as long as the Dementors were there. Following the feast, I led the first-year Slytherins to our tower. In the process, we passed Percy leading a line of new first- years as well. I smiled at him, but he ignored me. Though we were still friends, and now Head Boy & Girl, I could tell he was still upset about what happened two years ago. It turned out that during that time, he was secretly dating another girl, Penelope Clearwater. Anyway, we got to the common room, (The new Password is "Titilandus Draconis". Which I believe means "Tickling Dragons" in Latin.) I noticed Marcus Flint. He was in his 8th year at Hogwarts, seeing that he failed his 6th year. (See what I mean when I say he's shtupid?) He glared at me, and I glared back. Now I'm just sitting here on my bed, writing and listening to my roommates. They're talking about their boyfriends. I really hope they don't include me in their conversation.why? I'm not a prep, thank you very much.  
  
December 21, 1993-Hogwarts-7th year  
Today I learned how to.ice skate. What is ice-skating, you may ask? Well, according to Melanie Chance, it's a Muggle recreational activity, which includes a strange pair of shoes and ice. We were all quite bored, so she offered ice-skating lessons to anyone who wanted to learn. Ollie and I were the only ones who accepted the offer. Melanie took us out to the lake, which had a thick layer of hard, ice, which accumulated over the night.  
"Alright, before we go out onto the ice, there's one thing you have to remember to do." Melanie said while putting on her 'ice-skates'. Ice- skates, are like boots with a thin slice of metal on the bottom. I looked at my friend strangely as she continued. "Once you get on the ice, remember to glide. Don't walk, glide. Walk, bad. Glide, good. Any questions?" Ollie raised his hand. "For Pete's sake, just say it. We're not in class."  
"Okay, how do you 'glide'?" Oliver asked, slightly mocking our Ravenclaw friend. Melanie didn't seem to notice.  
"Like this," She said, stepping out onto the ice. And instead of walking, she seemed to glide on the ice. Suddenly, I saw what she meant when she spoke of this 'gliding'. I looked at Ollie.  
"Well, do you want to give it a try?" I suggested. He just shrugged.  
"Whatever." Smiling, I glanced back at Melanie, who stopped gliding.  
"How do we turn our shoes into shoes like those?" I asked, gesturing to her ice skates.  
"Easy," Melanie replied, pulling her wand from her pocket and pointing at our shoes. As soon as she muttered something, which I did not hear, pieces of metal grew from the soles of our shoes. It was extremely hard to balance myself on these new ice-skates, so I grabbed Ollie for support. Well, he didn't balancing himself any easy, so we both toppled over onto the snow. Carefully, I got back up, trying to keep my stability. Taking very small steps, I inched toward the icy lake. Once on the ice, I tried this 'gliding'. But as soon as I did, I slipped and fell backwards.  
"Ow." I mumbled, standing back up, rubbing the back of my head. It was inevitable that Melanie was laughing. "What?" I demanded, angrily. She kept laughing.  
"Oh, it's hilarious watching you people!" And then she laughed some more. She thinks I can't skate, eh? I'll show her! Maybe not today, at this moment, but.sometime! When she least expects it, I'll show her! Anyway, I motioned for Oliver to come on the ice.  
"Come on, Ollie! It's fun!" I exclaimed, trying to glide again, this time succeeding. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"It's fun watching you fall on your bum?" He questioned sarcastically.  
"No, shtupid!" I answered, rolling my eyes. For a bit of revenge for that remark, I gathered up a bit of snow on the edge of the lake, made it into a ball, and hurled it at Ollie. The snowball hit him in the face.  
"Ow! You muffin! That wasn't very nice!" He growled teasingly, standing up.  
"Well what are you going to do about it, Oliver?" I giggled.  
"I'm going to go out there and kick you into next week!"  
"Like you could?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.  
"Just watch me," He said back, stepping out onto the ice and skating towards me. Once he was close enough, he pushed me, making me fall down again. Having a plan, I pretending to be hurt.  
"Ow, Ollie! That wasn't very nice! Oh, now I can't get up!" I uttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He, of course, bought the act.  
"Here, let me help you up." He offered me his hand apologetically. Smirking, I grabbed his hand, yanking him downwards, making him fall as well. I snickered as I stood up easily, brushing snow off of my cloak.  
"Look who's laughing now!" I yelled, glancing down at my boyfriend. He didn't say anything. Obviously, he was trying to trick me, like I'd tricked him. "Oh, come on Oliver, I'm not that shtupid!" Still, no answer. Did he really fall that hard? I gently nudged him with my foot. All of a sudden, his eyes flew open and Ollie grabbed my foot and pulled it, making me collapse backwards. Laughing, I scrambled onto of him, hitting him in the face playfully with my hat. "That'll teach you to mess with me!" I shouted, as I abused him flirtatiously. A few metres away, Melanie cleared her throat. I looked up. She raised her eyebrow.  
"Couldn't you save that for inside the castle?" She asked, referring to our awkward positions. Realizing for the first time that someone could perceive this to be a bit perverted, I quickly stood up, placing the hat I'd been using to hit Oliver with back on my head. Oliver stood up quickly as well.  
"You know we're not like that, Mel." I reassured, a bit irritated.  
"Sure," She replied, acting as if she didn't believe me. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Ollie. "Well, you guys can do whatever you'd like. Obviously, I've taught you well enough how to skate. So I'm going inside to defreeze myself, alright?"  
"Alright, have fun, Mel!" I called after her as she trudged back up towards the castle with her skates still on. I sighed.  
"So, Ollie-boy, what do you suppose we do now?" I questioned, brushing a few snowflakes off of his shoulder.  
"Get rid of these damn shoes," He said, using his wand to make the metal pieces disappear from the bottom of his shoe. He did the same to mine.  
"Thank you. Now all we have to do is get out of the middle of the lake," I laughed, beginning to make my way carefully to the shores of the icy lake. Ollie followed me. Once the ground under my feet was snow, not ice, I sighed. "Well, I'm not doing that again."  
"What? Ice-Skating?" Oliver asked, reaching the ground as well. I rolled my eyes, and replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"No, hopping around like a little bunny. Of course!"  
"Touchy today, aren't we?"  
"Oh, shut up, Ollie. I'm not touchy! Just.cold." I answered back, crossing my arms across my chest.  
"Want to go back up to the castle?"  
"Nah, I don't feel like avoiding Flint at the moment." Ollie's left eye twitched as I mentioned Flint's name for the millionth time, but I ignored it like I always do.  
"Has he been staying away from you?" He asked, waiting for an excuse to beat Flint up. I nodded my head.  
"He's been treating me like I was invisible!" I grinned. "Eh.let's go back to the castle. We can go to the library, or sneak in the kitchen." I could see my breath in front of me.  
"Alright, that sounds good." And we both made our way back up to the castle, which was half-empty, seeing that it was the Christmas holiday. It had been a nice day with Oliver, I had to admit that, but something was nagging at me at the back of my mind. Something which I chose to ignore. I think that it's the fact that as I realize that both mine and Oliver's time at Hogwarts is coming to an end, I realize more and more each day that we're going to have to eventually say good-bye. Ollie has dreams, and so do I. We can't hold each other back. Yes, it would be for the best. But until that day comes, I think I'll just enjoy his company like I always do.  
  
December 26, 1993-Hogwarts-7th year  
Nothing much happened today.being the day after Christmas, most of us were playing with the new toys we received for Christmas the previous day. Well, when both Oliver and I got tired of that, (There's not much you can do with a box of Chocolate Frogs.) we decided that we'd just go outside and walk. And possibly talk as well, but mainly just to walk. As well as to escape the increasingly annoying Weasley twins, whom were, erm-simply getting on my nerves. In any case, Ollie and I were walking side by side along the edges of the still-frozen lake, just talking.  
"What do you plan to do once you escape?" I asked, out of the blue. I was curious to see his plans for the future, as I usually was with everyone else. I'm a pretty nosy person.  
"Eh.I think I'll just go back to my common room and hang out with the Weasleys." Oliver answered, his breath visible in front of him. I blinked.  
"No, you shtupid hoof!" I exclaimed, hitting him teasingly, "I meant after you graduate!"  
"Oh! I see now."  
I rolled my eyes. What an idiot! But I decided to forgive him. This time.  
"Well," He began. "I think I'm going to try and get and a spot on an official Quidditch team."  
"That's it? That's your future? Quidditch?" I replied skeptically, placing my hands on my hips. Does this boy know that there are other careers out there in today's modern magical community that don't involve Quidditch? Obviously not.  
"Yeah, so what's wrong with it?" Laughing at the ignorance, of this remark, I realized how much I pitied Oliver.He needs a good, reality-slap in the face.  
"Erm." I thought for a moment. "Well," I finally said, "Is there any room for me in your Quidditch-future?" I batted my eyelashes innocently at him. He laughed, thought for a second, then replied.  
"No."  
"No?!" I cried, acting surprised, "Don't you love me?" I asked, using melodramatic gestures.  
"Of course I do! It's only.erm-I can't love you, and be a famous Quidditch player at the same time!" Of course, I knew Ollie was only joking, as he would never say such a thing and be serious. So, I joked back.  
"Oh, I see how it is now! You love Quidditch more than you love me! Well, you know what? I never really liked you anyway!" Then I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and stomped off, away from him. I heard him laugh.  
"I'm only joking! Can't you take a joke?" Oliver called out after me.  
  
"Of course I can take a joke! I took you, didn't I?" I replied, smirking.  
"I guess you're right, then!" He said back, walking up behind me.  
"Oh my gosh, for once, you didn't have a sarcastic reply!" I exclaimed, once again, acting as though I was surprised. Ollie just raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright, then. Be that way. I'll just erm-walk over.here." He didn't say anything, he just.stood there, as I stepped back a few feet from him.  
"I'm not going to say anything, you know." He said, laughing slightly.  
"Oh, your plaque is in the mail." This was my way of saying, 'I don't care.' But of course, I was still joking.  
"Ooo.what is it going to say?" Oliver asked, acting as if he was excited. I thought for a moment.  
"Oliver Wood," I stated stuffily, adding a bit of drama to the title, "Keeper of my heart." I grinned. "How's that sound?"  
"Perfect," Oliver declared, smiling. And then, something happened. It's almost as if a switch clicked in my brain, and I realized, for the first time, how much I really cared about Oliver. I realized that I loved him, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Quidditch, or no Quidditch. 


	7. Graduated

June 18, 1994-Bell House-Graduated  
Well, that's it. It's over. Hogwarts, that is. Though I've been home for about four hours, I still can't seem to grasp the fact that I've finally graduated. What about Oliver, you may ask? It's so hard to talk about him now.We broke up. There. At the station, outside of the Hogwarts Express. I really can't explain it in words. It's best if you just read what we said. Even then, you may not fully understand, but then I don't care if someone else doesn't get it.  
"Well, that's it then." Oliver said, with a smile on his face. He set his luggage down, seeing that his parents weren't there yet anyway. I didn't say anything, or couldn't for that matter. My throat was all closed up. I knew what he was going to do. I'd been expecting it all year. "Lindsay?" I looked up at him suddenly, as my eyes were wandering around the platform, watching all of my fellow classmates leave with their parents.  
"Yes?" I responded naively.  
"There's something that I need to say to you." His smile faded.  
"All right then, say it." Please let him do this nicely, please let him do this nicely, I prayed in my head.  
"I-I think we should break up." He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes full of distress. I took a deep breath, and only nodded. Once again, I didn't say anything. But then, what else was there to say? Oliver added in another remark quickly, "Lindsay, I do love you. I love you so much, it's just-I hope you'll understand-we'll never get to see each other. I mean, I'm sure you've got your career in the Ministry of Magic to pursue, and I've got my Quidditch." His voice trailed off slowly, as if he wasn't sure that it was the right thing to say. It wasn't really, but I ignored it.  
"I understand," I spoke softly, fidgeting with the ring on my finger. Suddenly, almost as if it were involuntary, my arms flung around his neck. And in my mind, another scene similar to that of this flickered oddly in my mind. It was the day when Oliver told me that he liked me. I closed my eyes, embracing this moment as a few stray tears fell from my sharp green eyes. It was over all too soon. He let go.  
"Ah," He began, trying to sound lighthearted, "There's my mum and dad!" And with that, he left towards his parents. I stood there, numb with my emotions. Seconds like hours passed before I finally had the courage to do talk to him again. As Oliver walked away with his parents, towards the barrier back to the Muggle world, my brain was screaming at my muscles to run after him, but I didn't move. It wasn't until both his parents had gone through the barrier that it happened. I turned towards him.  
"Oliver, wait!" I screamed. That was the first time I'd called him Oliver in a long time. Atleast to his face, anyway. Usually I only do it when I'm being sarcastic, or very serious. He turned around. I then ran towards him, and hugged him again. I was crying freely by now. In my mind, that hug seemed to last forever. It felt as if time stopped all together, just for us. Wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve, I let go of him. Oliver pulled something out of his pocket, what seemed to be a folded up piece of paper, and put it in my hand. He looked at me and said:  
"Good-bye." Then he went through the barrier, out of sight. At that moment, my mum apparated next to me. We went home, and I went upstairs to write this. I'd forgotten that Ollie'd given me that paper, until about an hour ago. When I remembered that I had it, I pulled it out of my pocket and read it. There, in scarlet ink (Ollie writes in Gryffindor colours), was Oliver's handwriting. A bit messy, but neat in a strange way. It read:  
  
Lindsay Marie Bell  
Keeper of my Heart  
  
As I read through this journal now that the pages are full, it gets me thinking. Though my time at Hogwarts has come to a close, it feels as if I left a part of me at the castle. It seems that a part of me will always wander the empty corridors. I'll always have Potions class with Oliver on Tuesdays. But I don't. Hogwarts will go on without me. Or Oliver. It has taken me until just now to grasp that concept. The past is history, and my future lays before me like a long, winding road. I do have to travel this road alone, and never look back. I am prepared to take on anything that crosses my path, and I anticipate every encounter. Good, or bad. I am ready for anything. I think that it's best to end this journal here. I might write again, if I feel it necessary to record my adventures once again. I will leave you with a quote from Headmaster Dumbledore, "It does not do good to dwell on dreams, and lose sight of the future." 


	8. Epilouge

Epilouge:  
Lindsay Marie Bell graduated from Hogwarts on June 18, 1994. She went on to work for the Ministry of Magic in the Games and Sports Department beside Ludo Bagman, pursuing her love of Quidditch. She never saw Oliver again. One can only wonder what could have happened if only they could've stayed together, if only the past could be changed. 


End file.
